


Kylo Ren Imagines

by sserpente



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Angst, Attempted Murder, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Protective Kylo Ren, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, dub-con, non-con, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: A collection of all of my Kylo Ren Imagines. Fluff, angst, (shameless) smut, you name it, it's there! ;-)





	1. Imagine encouraging Kylo when he’s in doubt about his dedication to the dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, you can read all of my Kylo Ren Imagines which can also be found on Tumblr (@sserpente). I mainly post there but this story will be updated as regularly as possible. Side notes: The first few Imagines are over two years old (so please bear with me), some of them are based on requests. If you want to make a request, head over to my Tumblr and send me an ask (but please make sure requests are open first!).
> 
> Rating varies from Teen to Mature and Explicit. The tags I added vary from story to story. Mind the additional warnings!
> 
> Chapter 1: Imagine encouraging Kylo when he’s in doubt about his dedication to the dark side

_Words: 133  
Warnings: none_

* * *

 

“I’ll never be as strong as my grandfather, never!” Kylo cried out, his lightsabre zooming at the control panel next to him. Sparkles flew and a loud crash echoed through the room.

“You’re right.” You replied, trying to drown the noise his rage was causing. He immediately stopped, turning on his heel to face you. He’d be expecting you to try and calm him down as usual but certainly nothing this bold. If it were any other person, he would have choked them with the force already and then satisfyingly watched how they slowly pined away.

“You’ll never be as strong as him.” You continued, carefully walking towards him. Once you’d reached him, you put one hand onto his gloved fingers clenching his lightsabre, your other one gently cupping his cheek. Unwillingly, he leaned into your touch.

“You’ll be _stronger._ ”


	2. Imagine demanding Kylo to use the Force on you because he doesn’t want to believe you actually care for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine demanding Kylo to use the Force on you because he doesn’t want to believe you actually care for him

_Words: 498  
Warnings: none_

* * *

 

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that there’s people who do give a fuck about you? You could have _died_ , you know?!” You screamed, clenching your fists in anger. You feared Kylo would turn around and force choke you any moment but right now, you didn’t care. He was being ridiculous.

“I have learned not to trust anyone but the supreme leader.” He simply replied, surprisingly calm.

“Then read my mind. Get inside my head and find out what I think. I know you can do that.”

His lips parted, watching you briefly before he took a step forward. You didn’t move an inch as you suddenly felt an invisible power forcing itself through the deepest parts of your mind. It hurt but it was rather liberating than torturing. He was trying hard not to hurt you too much, you could feel it.

“You can’t.” He said after some moments, releasing you from the force out of breath. You blinked a few times.

“What? What do you mean, I can’t?”

“You’re in love with me.” Your heart skipped a beat. He had seen _that_ , too? Nervously, you bit your lip, unsure of what to say.

“I am. I have been ever since I first saw you.” You finally replied. “And I want you to know that I care about you. Even if I’m the only goddamn person on this base, I want you to know that you can talk to me anytime.” He couldn’t possibly reciprocate your feelings for him, after all, he had dedicated himself to the dark side, the force and the supreme leader. Love was a weakness. But somehow, it was a relief to learn that he finally knew.

Kylo took another step. Being far taller than you, you had to tilt your head back to face him. You flinched when his gloved hand suddenly touched your neck.

“I had no idea. I never thought somebody would…” He didn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he leaned forward, his lips gently brushing against yours. You felt your breath go unsteady when he put his other arm around your waist and then kissed you again, this time more demanding. His tongue parted your lips, starting to playfully tease yours. A sigh escaped your mouth as your fingers clenched at his black cloak, pulling him even closer.

When you two finally released each other, he stared straight into your eyes, having your legs turn to jelly. He’d never looked that vulnerable before – it was the moment you realised that he indeed felt the same for you.

“We can’t be together.” He said quietly, still not letting go of you. You frowned.

“I know. But I will always be there for you. You must now that.”

Kylo nodded before he kissed you once more, this time desperately, almost as if he was to drown in the sea. Maybe he was. Maybe you were the only one that could save him from the darkness that was growing inside of him, ever shutting people out. But you would try. Smiling against his warm lips you knew that this was at least a beginning.


	3. Imagine Kylo hunting you down after finding out you’re force sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Kylo hunting you down after finding out you’re force sensitive

_Words: about 550_  
Warnings: being attracted to the dark side *smiling maliciously*  


* * *

 

You stumbled over a root, feeling the familiar pain of getting stiches in your sides already. You wouldn’t be able to run much longer, you knew that. It was probably best to face your enemy, though you weren’t sure if Kylo Ren was your enemy at all. Years ago, you had known him as Ben Solo and you’d always had this forbidden thing for him. Back then, you had been his poodle, anticipating his every wish. You were scared you would now join the dark side because you had fallen for him.

Turning around, you already saw his red lightsabre zooming through the air to hit your side. You reacted instantly, rolling over on the hard ground to prevent a painful wound. As you winded up to hit him with your own weapon, both your lightsabres crashed into each other with a loud noise.

“You need me, (Y/N)! I can teach you how to use the force, you can become powerful, you can become like me!” Kylo said, his face gleaming in sweat. You resisted the urge to run your hands through his moist black hair.

“What if I don’t want to become like you?” You screamed defiantly, trying to hit him with your lightsabre once more while banning his thoughts from your mind. _You can become powerful_. He dodged your attack effortlessly.

“You don’t know what you’re capable of. You could be so strong!”

You knew it was wrong. The dark side, the First Order and Kylo Ren. They were what you were taught is evil and you scolded yourself whenever you caught yourself thinking about how powerful and fascinating the dark side _really_ was. Mainly because of your lost love but also because the force seemed to whisper sweet nothings in your ear every night, seducing you to join the First Order. To join Kylo.

“This is not how you talk people in, Ren! You don’t hunt them down, that’s just not how it works!” Who were you actually trying to persuade? Him? Certainly not. You were trying to persuade yourself. Kylo already knew it was in you.

He shook his head, fighting with himself for a second as he gritted his teeth. Then, he did something that surprised both of you. He deactivated his lightsabre and reached out one of his gloved hands into your direction.

“Come with me. I will show you everything you need to know. People will respect you, they will fear you even.”

Fear flashed through your body. This is what Luke had warned you from. You felt it again, the pull to the dark side, invisible ropes drawing you towards something evil and unknown. It was so tempting, everything Kylo had said.

And he knew. He knew he had won, that he had convinced you already. He stood there, almost defenseless. If you were to stab him right now, he wouldn’t be fast enough to re-activate his lightsabre in time again.

“Come with me.” He repeated. Your lips parted and your heart skipped a beat when you allowed him to take your hand into his, your blue lightsabre falling to the ground with a dull sound.

“Together we will be invincible.” He soothed, his lips so close to your ear you could feel his hot breath in your neck.

Maybe, you thought, the dark side wasn’t so bad after all. Not if you would get to spend your time there with Kylo Ren.


	4. Imagine Kylo putting his black cloak around you because he notices that you’re cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Kylo putting his black cloak around you because he notices that you’re cold

_Words: 886  
Warnings: none_

* * *

 

It wasn’t the first time Kylo Ren had taken you and a small group of stormstroopers on a risky mission. And as so often, you felt honoured to be chosen to join. You admired the First Order for its power as much as you respected the Commander for being such a skilled Force user. He was intimidating, determined and frightening – traits that had people call him a heartless monster but rather turned you on then scared you away.

Kylo hadn’t told you much about the circumstances. You were looking for something that, in the hands of the Resistance, could cause great damage to the First Order but apart from what it looked like and that it was being transported in some old wooden box, you knew nothing – for good, you figured. The Commander didn’t like nosey soldiers.

With your right hand on your blaster for safety reasons, you lifted your chin to admire your surroundings. The planet you were on was beautiful, with golden sand and strange, grey-shimmering plants and trees everywhere. Occasionally, you came by beautiful but deep ponds. It was like the planet was fooling you – despite the desert-like landscape, the temperatures were below zero, making you wrap your armour tight around your body.

What you and the other stormstroopers – probably not even Kylo Ren – didn’t know at this point, was that the planet was inhibited. All of a sudden, humanoid creatures sneaked out of bushes and behind trees, attacking with ear-piercing screams, crooked claws and gritted fangs. The soldiers around you reacted immediately, drawing their weapons and shooting at the aliens, the wooden box they were carrying long forgotten. You shot one of the creatures when it was dropped, landing in the sand with a dull sound and swirling it up. You shot again, hitting one of them in the chest. The wooden box slid away. Another shot, causing one alien dangerously close to you to gasp for air before it dropped dead on the ground. Then, you heard a loud splash – and you turned to find the wooden box sinking in the water.

The Commander was close to a tantrum. He spun around, zooming his lightsabre at several humanoids at once. They all fell dead to the ground, slaughtered and defeated. Once more you admired how skilled he was.

“Go and get it back, you fools!” He screamed, ignoring you completely although you had stopped fighting for a second. You docked down just in time when one of the creatures reached for your face, claws sharp enough to scratch your eyes out but stumbled when you lifted yourself up again.

“Commander, Sir, it fell into…” One of the stormstroopers started.

“GO GET IT!”

An exasperated scream escaped your lips when the hot sand beneath you suddenly caved in and pulled you with it, right into the gleamy pond the wooden box had fallen into. The water was ice cold. You felt your limbs go numb immediately, teeth chattering loudly.

The three stormstroopers next to you bursted out in laughter, almost dropping their weapons in the process before they drew their attention back to the ferocious creatures attacking you.

You, however, didn’t think twice. The box. It had to be close to you. Sucking in a deep breath, you braced yourself for the icy liquid touching the sensitive skin on your scalp, opening your eyes reluctantly once you had vanished underwater completely to reach the bottom. There it was. Right before your eyes. Hoping it wouldn’t be too heavy, you grasped at the metal handles to pull it up. After trying two times, you managed.

When you breached the water surface again, the ice cold air around you stung on your wet skin. Quickly, you waded out of the pond, heaving the wooden box with you. Only seconds passed until two more soldiers rushed forward to help you.

It was calmer now. The stormtroopers had successfully defended themselves against the cold-blooded creatures, proving once more how capable the First Order actually was.

“Commander, Sir?” The stormtrooper now lifting the wooden box up again looked at Kylo Ren, waiting for orders.

Whatever he replied, you didn’t hear it. All you felt was the intense shaking of your body, the clattering of your teeth and your stiff fingers, arms and legs. You were sure your lips had taken on a light blue colour already.

The stormtroopers began to march on again and you forced your legs to do the same. Every step shot an awful, breath-taking pain through your half-frozen body.

Then, when a gloved arm suddenly touched your shoulder, you flinched, glancing behind you to find Kylo Ren standing mere inches away from your stature. You swallowed thickly, watching him fiddling on the clasps of his cloak before he took it off. Next, out of the blue, he wrapped it around your shoulders, expression unreadable due to his mask. Your lips parted.

“T-thank you.” You whispered, clawing at the black fabric to feel the warmth it was radiating because of both its dryness and Kylo’s body heat.

A small nod was all that was given to you in return before he clenched his fists again, walking after the stormtroopers.

 _Hm_. Surprised and completely startled, you gazed after him, watching his tense tread before hectically following him to keep up.

You frowned. Maybe he wasn’t that much of a monster everyone thought he was, after all.


	5. Imagine swimming in a pond with Kylo on an unknown planet at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine swimming in a pond with Kylo on an unknown planet at night

_Words: 896  
Warnings: none_

* * *

 

The water was perfect. Cool, fresh and clear, more pleasant than anything you had ever experienced on earth. After Kylo Ren, commander of the First Order, had taken you and a troop of stormtroopers to this unknown planet, its name so complicated you had already forgotten about it again, you had been more than determined than anybody else to explore your surroundings eagerly.

And it was beautiful. With green trees, colourful flowers and a bright blue sky, it reminded you of your home planet, although you knew it was mysteriously different in some way. The colours of the plants were more intense, almost glowing and looking toxic.

“Explore the place. Search for any signs of living.” Kylo’s mechanic voice suddenly sounded, having you and the stormtroopers he brought with you nodding before they began to split up, their blasters tight in their hands – it was a routine for them already. For you, however, it wasn’t.

Today was the first time Kylo Ren had allowed you to join a mission. Since you were pretty new on Starkiller Base and also very inexperienced in terms of fighting, you didn’t take his decision for granted. Him believing you were ready for the _real_ thing meant a lot to you, therefore, you would do your best to serve him and thereby use every opportunity to take in as much as possible during your stay. Maybe you would even stay awake tonight to learn more about this planet in the little free time you were granted.

And now this is where it went after sunset. You had found a small pond with a breath-taking little waterfall, hidden near the place your troop had decided to set up their camp.

After checking whether the water was poisonous or dangerous by any form, you didn’t think about it twice. Giggling, you took off your heavy black armour until there was only a dark tanktop and your shorts left.

What’s the worst thing that could happen anyway? You would go for a little swim and just that. You didn’t even want to get your hair wet so you wouldn’t catch a cold, you thought when you slowly slid into the cool water, sighing as it touched your warm skin.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A dark voice suddenly sounded behind you. You flinched, turning on your heel to grab your weapon but you had put it down with your armour at the waterfront. _Stupid you!_

When you finally spotted the person speaking to you, you gasped for air, almost relieved. You didn’t see him a lot without his mask on and it was thus nearly difficult to recognise his voice.

“Commander. I was just…”

“…wandering off in the middle of the night and dabble in water of an unknown planet?” He suggested. You couldn’t really tell if he was mad.

“It’s… I’m sorry, I… I’ve just never been on a planet other than my own before and…” You didn’t finish your sentence. There wasn’t really much more to it anyway.

“Well, how is it?”

“Wha-”

“The water. How is it?”

 _Oh._ “It’s superb! Cooling, fresh… and definitely not venomous.” You added with a shy smile. However, it turned into a shocked expression when he suddenly put his dark cloak off, his heavy clothing following until there were only dark trousers and a long-sleeved shirt left.

Now that was an odd sight. Concealing your amused smile, you turned around to slide back into the pond, this time jumping in because you were already used to the cold temperature.

Kylo only shook his head when he waded in next to you, watching your every move.

“That’s not how you do it.” He said slowly, his voice almost seducing and amused. _What was that supposed to mean?_ You opened your mouth, ready to dare and sass back for once, however, he was quicker.

His right hand shot forward, fingers almost frantically crooked while you felt invisible ropes lifting you high up in the air and making you lose contact with the cool water around you. When you looked down, you noticed that you were at least two feet above the water surface, hanging there as if somebody was pulling strings and having you struggle helplessly.

“ _That’s_ how you do it.”

A malicious smile played around Kylo’s lips as he watched your startled reaction, moving his arm once more, this time a dapper wave. You felt yourself being pushed aside and thrown right back into the water, the impact so intense it had you diving under. So much for not getting your hair wet. When you finally breached the water surface again and gasped for oxygen, Kylo didn’t only smile – he _grinned._ You didn’t think you had ever seen him _grin_ like that before.

“Thank you, Commander, really. I was just having fun!” You claimed, arms akimbo. Mischievously, he chuckled.

“So was I. Consider it your punishment for blundering off.”

He took a step back, waving for you to come towards him, however, before you could, defiantly of course, the force pushed you forwards again, making you crash right into his chest.

You swallowed hard as you realised how tense and warm his body was. Beneath his soaking wet costume, you could feel the hint of strong muscles. _Shit._

“You tell anyone about this and you won’t live long enough see the sun rise tomorrow.”

A mocking grin appeared on your face.

“I won’t. My lips are sealed, commander.”

“I hope so. It was a good choice taking you with me on this mission, (Y/N).” He whispered before he pulled you close again, this time pressing his lips against yours.


	6. Imagine realising you’re force sensitive while kissing Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine realising you’re force sensitive while kissing Kylo Ren

_Words: 414_  
Warnings: none  


* * *

 

Your tongues were playing a wild and twisted game. Kylo was devouring you, seducing you, claiming you, sending pleasant shivers down your spine. Clutching his robes, you pulled him even closer to you, eliminating whatever space there was left between your heated bodies.

A dominant growl escaped his lips as he grabbed your wrists and pinned them down right above your head before he began placing wet kisses on your neck. You closed your eyes, panting heavily. He knew this was driving you crazy. Today, however, he was more than just hungry for you. Soon, you felt his teeth gently scratching on the soft skin of your neck, his lips occasionally sucking at your sensitive flesh. When he bit your neck for the first time, you let out a scream of pleasure, only to flinch with a start when the light bulbs above you suddenly burst into hundreds of tiny pieces, landing everywhere across Kylo’s bedroom.

“Wh-what… what are you doing, stop it!”

He had heard it, too. Stopping in mid-action, he looked up, briefly gazing over the shimmering shards on the floor.

“I’m not doing anything, (Y/N).”

“Of course you are, you were…”

All of a sudden, Kylo’s expression changed to somewhat startled.

“No, it can’t be. It’s you. _You_ ’ve just done that.” Bewilderment commenced to sparkle in his eyes. His lips parted as he lazily stroked your left arm. He was delighted, in fact, you didn’t think you had ever seen him this happy.

“What? Me? No… no, no, _no_ , that’s not possible, I’m not…”

“You are. Of course you are. You’re force sensitive.”

“Kylo, it can’t be. I have never, I mean…” Thinking about it twice, however, you figured it was indeed possible. You had always felt strange strengths within you, strengths which kept rescuing you from risky situations. But the thought of being force sensitive wasn’t only new to you, it scared you. _So much power…_ how would you ever be able to control it? _  
_

“You don’t have to be scared.” Kylo said just then, his fingers gently drawing circles on your collarbone. “I will teach you how to use it. How to control it. You’ll be so powerful. They will _worship_ you.”

A malicious grin slowly grew on your face. You liked that thought. You liked being powerful and you knew that with Kylo training you, you’d both be invincible.

“Will _you_ worship me?” You teased, pulling him down to you to kiss him passionately.

His answer, softly brushing against your lips, was so quiet you weren’t even sure he had said something at all. “I already do, (Y/N).”


	7. Imagine being Kylo’s apprentice and showing up sick for training because you don’t want him to think you’re weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Kylo’s apprentice and showing up sick for training because you don’t want him to think you’re weak

_Words: 1248  
Warnings: none_

* * *

 

It was clear that right when you sleepily opened your eyes that morning, something was wrong. Your limbs hurt terribly, accompanied by awful sickness. Moaning weakly, you entangled your feet from your sheets and fought yourself a way out of bed, only to be attacked by merciless dizziness. _God, what the hell is wrong with me?_ When you walked over to your small bathroom to wash the heavy tiredness out of your face, you jerked back, eyes widened. You looked… atrocious, you figured, when your eyes met your reflection in the mirror right above the sink. Pale, with dry lips, glazed eyes and dark shadows underneath them. Biting your lip, you swallowed, searching for the medical thermometer in the medicine cabinet next to your shower.

Once you found it, you sat down on the edge of your bathtub, impatiently keeping it in your mouth for a couple of minutes. A desperate groan escaped your lips when you then glanced at the number the red liquid behind the glass had risen to. You definitely had a fever. At least you knew why you felt so miserable now.

However, there was another problem. You were supposed to be meeting your master Kylo Ren today for training. Chewing on your lower lip, you figured that it was unlikely he’d show compassion, so instead of challenging his anger, you decided that with a few painkillers, you’d make it through the day. Besides, you were old enough to handle this. A lot of people went to work despite illness and there was no way you’d show Kylo that you weren’t worthy of his lessons. That you were too _weak._ You didn’t think your heart could bear him taking you for a pathetic little girl.

Although Kylo never showed any hints of devotion towards anyone, you fell for him when he’d become your master. Ever since then, you had frantically practised with the Force so he wouldn’t be able to get inside your head and read your mind–find out about your feelings for him. Being sick now wouldn’t ruin all of your efforts.

You’d manage. So you thought.

Right hand clenching the cool metal of your lightsabre, you stepped into the training room, determined to learn something new. Although the pills you had swallowed to choke off the fever had helped a bit, you still felt weak, with each of your limbs aching and burning like hell. You sniffed, hoping you’d be strong enough for the Force today.

Master Ren was already waiting for you. He stood in the corner of the training room, backing against one of the metal pillars, gloved fists clenched as usual. Surely, you were used to his intimidating appearance by now, starting with his black helmet concealing every last bit of human emotion down to his dark robes. You’d only seen him a couple of times without his mask on and you appreciated that he had shown you his face at all. Chewing on your lower lip once more, you scolded yourself for thinking that your heart jumped at the thought of his penetrating gaze boring into you.

“You’re late.” His mechanic voice sounded, sending a shiver down your spine as you inconspicuously glanced at the watch on your wrist.

“I’m sorry, Master Ren.”

“Don’t let it happen again. I don’t like my time being wasted.”

That went well. You could only nod before you stepped into the centre of the room, taking a deep breath before activating your lightsabre. Kylo Ren did the same as he slowly approached you and you started fighting each other, though you still found it unfair that he got to fight with his very own creation of a weapon which was much more powerful while you had to fight with an old model. Once you completed training, you’d make one yourself, too.

After what felt like an eternity, you quitted attacking, the exhaustion overwhelming your body. Dodging his staggering strikes, he chased you through the whole training room, leaving you wiping the sweat off your forehead.

“Do you call that fighting? That’s pathetic, it’s like I haven’t taught you something at all. What is wrong with you today?”

Frowning, you shook your head, feeling the numbing skills of the painkillers slowly easing off. You felt like throwing up on the spot, your surroundings spinning like a roundabout.

“You look horrible.” Kylo’s mechanical voice sounded. You almost choked on your sarcastic _Thank you._

“It’s nothing, Master Ren. I’m fine. Shall we continue?”

He clenched his fists. You couldn’t exactly tell if he was mad or just impatient. With his mask on, his facial expressions were as unreadable as ever.

“I’m going to ask you one more time, (Y/N). What. Is. Wrong. With. You.” He _was_ angry, now it was obvious. But, on the other hand, what would he only do if you told him you were _sick_ and needed to rest in your quarters to recover? You didn’t even want to imagine the tantrum he’d probably throw, destroying everything in this room including you. Nervously, you cleared your throat.

“It’s nothing, Master Ren, really.”

A second passed. Two, three, four; blood swooshing in your ears as painstaking silence filled the room. Then, you heard a sharp hiss and the clicking of complicated mechanism followed by a loud clonk echoing through the room. When you looked up, Kylo had taken off his mask. You held back a gasp, amazed by his dark wavy hair you wanted to run your fingers through, his beautiful face dotted by little moles and freckles and, last but not least, his brown-eyed gaze searchingly boring into yours. Your heart jumped.

Lifting his right hand, he stroked the air between the two of you, frowning as he did. It was like he was scanning your aura. When he glanced up again, his look was uninterpretable.

“You’re ill.” He stated, voice dark, deep and clear without his mask. Your heart skipped a beat at the smoothness it was accompanied by, almost caressing your ears.

“And how exactly were you thinking would today’s training session be going? Like this?” He was dangerously calm.

“I-… I mean, I… I didn’t want to…” You couldn’t possibly tell him you were scared he’d lash out if you reported sick today. Teaching you how to use the Force was as important to him as it was to you.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to prove but you’re being stupid. Incredibly _stupid_ , (Y/N).” He suddenly spat, his right hand shooting forwards once more to snatch the now deactivated lightsabre out of your hands. “Now get to the infirmary. If you touch this lightsabre again before you’re entirely recovered, I shall punish you.”

Your lips parted, surprised by his reaction. Startled, you managed to nod slightly before you turned to leave to obey his order. Part of you didn’t want to realise this just happened, expecting him to attack you from behind any second, however, you couldn’t help but embrace the warm feeling spreading in your whole body, making you feel better immediately.

He had taken off his mask. He hadn’t freaked out. He had sent you to the infirmary and was determined for you to be convalesced before you continued your training. He actually cared–it didn’t matter to you if it was for the sake of the First Order or the sake of him liking you at that point–but you knew that this was Kylo’s way of showing affection. An enamoured smile grew on your face, the butterflies in your stomach going crazy.


	8. Imagine being Kylo’s apprentice and he decides to marry you off. What he doesn’t is that you’re in love with him (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Kylo’s apprentice and he decides to marry you off. What he doesn’t is that you’re in love with him (Part I)

_Words: 659  
Warnings: none_

* * *

 

“I found the perfect man for you.” Kylo said, rushing past you. You frowned.

“What?”

“We need to make sure the Force stays within the dark side. Therefore, you will marry one of Hux’ best soldiers to secure your bloodline.” Your eyes widened in shock. Was he being serious?

“Absolutely not.”

“That was not a suggestion, (Y/N). It was an order. We won’t discuss this.”

“You can’t just get me married, who the hell do you think you are?” You knew the answer, already expecting your throat to tighten because you’d even _dared_ to question him. On the other hand though, he was used to it. You never followed his orders without debating them first.

Kylo turned around, slowly removing his mask and putting it aside. You nervously bit your lip as his face came into your sight. His dark eyes had your legs turn to jelly dangerously fast as so often although right now, you could see the anger glistening in them.

“Who _I_ think I am? I happen to be your master, (Y/N) and you will _obey_ me.”

Kylo was close to a tantrum, you could feel it. But you didn’t want to give in. Not yet.

“I won’t marry anyone.”

“Yes you will.”

“No, I won’t.”

“YES YOU WILL!” He pulled out his lightsabre, activating it in the twinkling of an eye and hammering at the control panel next to him. You didn’t even flinch. Already expecting his very action, you even resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

“What did the control panel do to you?” You snapped, eyes narrowing. The Knight of Ren turned on his heel, ready to Force-choke you until you gave in.

“I’m wondering…” He said, suddenly so calm that you took a step back–a calm Kylo was always a dangerous Kylo– “…why it is _so_ hard for you… TO FOLLOW MY DAMN ORDERS!” His lightsabre zoomed at the control panel once more, making you clench your fists in anger.

“I fucking love you, that’s why!” You burst out, covering your mouth with a start when you realised what you’d just said. Kylo stopped in an instant, boring his intimidating gaze right through you. A shiver went down your spine. But now it was too late anyway. You could as well just jump in at the deep end and face the music.

“I won’t have you marry me to some of Hux’ dull soldiers when I have to face _you_ every fucking day! I just won’t! Punish me if you must but I _refuse_ to obey!” You were brave. Both Kylo and you knew that, especially now that you had screamed at him.

You flinched when you suddenly felt the Force pushing you towards him, right into his now outstretched hand which roughly grabbed your throat.

“Get the fuck out of here before I lose myself, (Y/N).” He said, far more quiet than his anger should allow.

“But I-” His grip around your throat tightened.

“ _Now._ ”

Panicking, you jerked away from him and took a few steps back to create some distance between you two. Yet, you made no effort to leave the room. If he had wanted to hurt you, he would have already. At least you hoped so.

“I won’t get married.” You repeated defiantly, tilting your chin in a prideful manner. _Zoom._ Sparkles flew across the room when his red lightsabre hit the already mangled control panel again. “Not now and not anytime in future.” _Zoom._ He didn’t say a word when he finally stopped his tantrum.

“Did you hear me? Kylo?” It didn’t happen too often that you called him by his actual name or were even allowed to. But right now, you deemed it necessary.

His reaction, however, surprised you. “You won’t get married. Fine.” He suddenly stated calmly, exhaustingly leaning against the now completely destroyed control panel with his back turned to you as if he couldn’t believe the words you had spat at him.

“Don’t be late for training tonight.” His voice was as deep as ever, sending electric shocks through your body. Triumphantly, you smiled to yourself, nodding although you knew that he couldn’t see it before you finally left the room.

You got the feeling that tonight’s training session would be your most dangerous and yet most exciting one yet.


	9. “I love you and it fucking scares me” (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you and it fucking scares me” (Part II)

_Words: 1291  
Warnings: none_

* * *

 

When you entered the training room with your master Kylo Ren already waiting for you, actual fear was spreading in your body.

He tensed when he heard your footsteps, echoing through the huge room on the Finalizer, turning his head only slightly into your direction, expression due to his mask as unreadable as always. You bit your lower lip, clenching at the lightsabre you used to practise with in your right hand.

He hadn’t forgotten about the incident and particularly heated argument a few hours earlier and you knew from experience that Kylo Ren was a rather resentful person. What was bothering you the most, however, was that you had told him about your feelings in the heat of the moment.

 _I love you._ Three simple words that meant so much it almost hurt you. If you could take it back, you would, but that wouldn’t change the truth of that short sentence that you had told him right to his face, or at least, his mask.

When the Knight of Ren still didn’t make any effort to move long after you had come to a halt a few feet away from him, you held your breath.

“Aren’t you going to get into position?” Cold. He sounded cold.

But of course. You spread your legs a bit, taking the lightsabre in both of your hands and activating it.

Although Kylo’s body reactions betrayed him, his voice was as calm and intimidating as ever, almost as if those three little words that had escaped your mouth didn’t exist. They did exist, however. And you couldn’t stop thinking about it, wondering if he felt something, too. Whether it was the urge of protecting you because you were his apprentice, the casual relationship one used to have with employees or if there was even the slightest possibility of him reciprocating your feelings. You almost snorted at the latter. At least you had won the destructive debate, the little triumph filling you with pride–and inattention.

All of a sudden, Kylo shot forward, his lightsabre crackling loudly as he activated it, then turned around and swung it right to your upper body. If it weren’t for you dodging his unexpected attack, he would have sliced you open, right through the middle.

You reacted immediately though, aiming for his thighs, but the Knight of Ren was quick to realise what you were planning to do. Blocking you from burning the flesh under his dark cloak, he pushed you back, zooming his lightsabre at you once more. And again, and again, chasing you through the whole training room. With every punch, it got harder and harder to parry him off, your hands and knuckles hurting already from the sheer intensity of his attacks. He was being aggressive.

Usually, he held back for you to learn and master the correct moves but tonight, it was different. He was dangerous, atrociously mad and you reckoned he would actually kill you if he continued like that.

“Kylo!” You shouted in between two hard smacks. Your master gritted his teeth, uttering a loud scream of combat as he hit your lightsabre so hard you stumbled back a few steps, almost falling onto the hard ground.

“Kylo! Stop, please! You’re going to kill me!”

It seemed to push him over the edge. Pounding even more aggressively at you, you felt your aching grip on your weapon loosen. It’d slip out of your hand any moment. And then? What would he do? Burn your throat because you had disobeyed him? Murdering you because you… loved him? It was hard to believe that the man who was fighting you so insanely right now was the man you had unwillingly fallen for.

“Kylo!”

“Why?” He suddenly screamed. Startled, your lips parted, distracting you from his next attack. Your lightsabre slipped through your sweaty fingers, landing on the ground with a loud clatter. You stood there, eyes widened in shock, defenceless against his self-made weapon.

“Why?” He repeated before he zoomed at you again, causing you to jump back just in time.

“How can you love me? Me! I’m your master. I’ve killed people, I’m a murderer! I’ve tortured you, hurt you, even humiliated you…”

Your heart skipped a bit at his intrusive words.

“You’re not supposed to _love_ me.” He spat. “You’re here to learn how to use the Force, to bring power to the dark side, to serve the Supreme Leader like me!” Another punch. You docked down, gasping for air as you felt the heat of his lightsabre tickling your neck. Close. That was too close. And although his words bore through your bleeding heart like sharp daggers, rage rose inside of you.

“It’s not like I chose to fall in love with you!” You yelled at him, only to jump back when he tried to singe your skin again.

“You’ve done terrible things, to me, to the galaxy, to innocents. But I…” You paused. You what? You understood what it was like to be abandoned by someone’s family? To be angry, desperate for recognition and eager to become strong and powerful? Somehow, there was an invisible rope that had spun between Kylo and you and you couldn’t quite understand how it had happened. You just knew that despite his dedication to all those evil things you approved on because of your status as his apprentice, you loved this man. And it scared you as hell. That’s what you would go for.

“I’m scared.” You confessed, noticing he had calmed down a bit with his attacks almost easily possible to dodge. “I love you and I’m fucking scared because yes, Kylo, this was not supposed to happen. But it has. I would _die_ for you, I’d give my life protecting my master not because it is my duty but because I _care_ for you. And that fucking scares me to hell.”

Surprised by your own words and by realising they were true, it took you some seconds to notice he had stopped his punches. His lightsabre, still activated, fell to the ground with a loud clonk, the blades crackling on the metal. Kylo’s fists clenched before he brought his fingers to his mask, removing it with a smooth hiss. You stood there, paralyzed, staring at his face as if you saw it for the first time. The look he shot you was… threatening, you figured, murderous even. When he started at you, quick steps, loud and determined, you actually thought you were done for.

 _He will kill me._ Your head spun. _I’m dead_.

He might just beat you to death. Choke you with or without the Force. Slamming you against the floor until you stopped breathing. But you certainly didn’t expect him to take your reddened face into his gloved hands and press his godly full lips against yours. Were you… no, you weren’t breathing. Were you still in the training room? You didn’t know. All you felt and knew about was Kylo’s warm mouth on yours, kissing you so passionately all you saw was black. Or had you closed your eyes?

“I can sense it.” He murmured against your lips, his hot breath brushing your face. “And I feel it, too. I feel something I am not supposed to feel, something I can’t explain.” He swallowed. “We can’t do this. I’m your master. It will distract you from the Force.”

“No. No it won’t. Kylo, it won’t. It hasn’t before now and it won’t in future. I promise. You would still train me and I would be a good student. Kylo.”

“Then prove it to me. And meet me in my quarters. Tonight.”

You nodded when he let go of you, shooting you one last scrutinizing look before he dismissed you.

_Shit._


	10. (NSFW) I think I know how I can cheer you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I know how I can cheer you up (NSFW)

_Words: 1683  
Warnings: smut_

* * *

 

Kylo noticed that something was wrong the moment he stepped through the threshold of your apartment tonight. Furrowing his brows, he took his mask off, a sharp hiss echoing through the air as he did.

With a loud clonk, he dropped it on the kitchen table before he made his way to your bedroom, finding you lying on your bed, with your head firmly pressed against the pillow and your body curled up like a fetus.

It was obvious you had heard him entering the room, however you didn’t even flinch.

“What’s wrong with you?” His deep, clear voice sounded, like so often unwillingly sending shivers down your spine. Your answer was so muffled he didn’t understand a word.

“What?”

“I said…” You rose from your surprisingly comfortable position to face him, showing him your wet cheeks and reddened eyes. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Kylo took a deep breath. Only too well did he understand what it was like to be powerless against one’s own feelings, especially whenever his lightsaber smashed anything metal that was unlucky enough to happen to be next to him in those very moments. He, so he thought, however, could afford that weakness from time to time, as he always suppressed the reason for what he felt. But when it came to you, he always wanted to be able to read you, to control you. You were his, after all.

“Either you tell me or I’ll make you, (Y/N).”

You sobbed, shooting him the angriest look you could muster in your condition.

“Can you not be an arsehole just once? I really don’t feel well.”

“Then tell me what’s going on!” He shouted, fists clenched in anger. Well, he’d never been very empathetic and most of the time, that didn’t bother you.

“No! Stop yelling at me! Can’t you just be a loving boyfriend for once and take care of me like a normal person?” You wiped your eyes, new tears dwelling up in them, worsening your sight. For a sheer second, Kylo was nothing more than a tall, black spot in your blurry field of view.

“How am I supposed to do that when you refuse to tell me what’s going on?!”

“Just… I just… can you just hold me? Just… be there. Please.”

You rarely ever begged the Knight of Ren for anything, let alone _hugs_. Your relationship was rather physical although you occasionally shared personal thoughts, so when you begged, it was either him denying you your orgasm when you two were enjoying each other’s bodies in bed or when something was seriously wrong. Today, it was the latter. You felt anxious, exhausted and stressed out, making you question your position, your choice and your whole environment. You didn’t want to admit it, but your presence aboard the Finalizer and your job as a translator for the First Order was really taking its toll. You saw death, murder, destruction and torture almost every day and, despite your undeniable love for your boss, it was slowly tearing your soul apart.

In addition to that, your awkward relationship with the Commander of the First Order was demanding and debilitating, especially with Kylo being very dominant and possessive over you. Yet, you had grown to love him even more thereby, seduced to both the dark side and his intimidating attitude. But had it really been the right choice to stay with him?

Today, you had seen first-hand what usually happened to a planet whose inhabitants refused to obey to the rules of the First Order, empowering a new government. Twelve million people. Killed. Wiped from existence. They weren’t any survivors, as far as you were concerned. You swallowed down another wave of salty tears.

Kylo hesitated for a moment, something you hardly ever experienced. He stood there, fists clenched, expression stern. Another moment passed, then suddenly, he crawled onto the bed, hovering above you. You held your breath, waiting for his next action. You didn’t even move, hoping he’d be generous tonight and wrap his arms around you to hold you, comfort you and give you some solace.

Soon, however, you noticed he had other plans in mind. He was stubborn, he wouldn’t give in. _Of course he wouldn’t._ You gasped for air when you suddenly felt his hot breath in your neck, his warm mouth placing butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin there before he closed his eyes, his still gloved fingers lazily stroking your hair. Next, he was inside of your head, going through your thoughts as though he was flicking through a book. Pain shot through your head. He _needed_ to know what was wrong. And if you didn’t tell him yourself, he would just take the information he wanted, it was always like that, you had gotten used to it.

“You’re ruminating on… those people on that planet?” He said after a moment, almost confused.

“It’s not just that. I-I’m just…” You paused when he shooed you in an instant. Closing your mouth, you let him intruding your mind even further, ignoring the slight pain blinding you. Actually, so you figured, it was for the better. It was easier for him to see what was bothering you instead of you trying to tell him, stuttering in the process and considering you were reluctant in first place.

“I think I know how I can cheer you up.” He then said.

Slowly, his gloved fingers began inching down your body, grabbing your waist in a possessive manner.

“Kylo… I’m not… please, I’m not in the mood for sex.”

“I promise I won’t touch you tonight.” He replied gently, his lips tracing your stomach while he was inhaling your scent with relish. “At least not like that.”

And with that, the all too familiar butterflies awakened in your tummy, sending electric shocks through your whole body. You instantaneously hated yourself for being so weak when it came to him. Your body gave you away, betrayed you the second he had laid hands on you. Eagerly, you tensed when his fingers finally touched the bare skin on your thighs, wasting no time. When his hot breath brushed against your folds for the first time, you stifled a moan.

“I think I will be able to distract you.” He continued, looking up at you as if he was asking for permission. When you nodded, your breath unsteady, the corners of his mouth curled upwards. The next moment, he pressed his lips against your cunt. His tongue flicked forward, tasting the juices that had started to leak from you almost instantly at his touch. He closed his eyes when you flinched from the sudden pleasure spreading in your body.

“So wet for me already…” He murmured with relish, licking over your folds before his tongue began circling your clit, purposely avoiding to directly stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves.

A loud moan escaped your lips as you felt his warm mouth on your wet sex, clenching at the soft bed sheets underneath you.

“Oh…” His tongue parted your lips, greedily licking off the juices your arousal had produced and gently shoved his tongue into you, his gloved fingers, now suddenly on your pelvic bone, slowly stroking your clit. You squirmed under his touch, pressing your hips against his face.

“Shh… don’t move, girl.” Another moan escaped your lips at his command, this time so loud it caused him to smirk against your wet sex as he continued to eat you out. You felt your climax building inside of you, desperate for his massage. It was hardly impossible not to move. But you tried, tried hard, even as it grew hotter and hotter by the second. Your toes curled, fingers clenching at his beautiful wavy hair he usually hid under his intimidating mask. Gods, you were close. You were so close. Your whole body tensed, waiting for the pleasuring relief shooting through your body like electricity–when suddenly, he pulled away to look at you.

His greedy look alone could have been enough to send you over the edge. His brown eyes were even darker as usual, with lust and hunger glistening in them. His lips were still moist from your arousal, shimmering in the dim light of the room. You gasped for air, biting your lower lip in an attempt not to move as he had ordered you to. He waited, let seconds pass, watching the malicious smile decorating his mouth.

“Still sad?”

“Kylo, please…”

“I thought so. Good girl…”

Smirking once more, he went down on you again, wasting no time in shoving two of his gloved fingers inside of you and pounding furiously, curling them to hit your sweet spot. You let out a loud scream, tilting your head from side to side, desperate for release.

With his fingers still massaging you, his tongue licked over your clit, dancing over it so fast your eyes rolled to the back for your head. Kylo wrapped his left arm around your waist, pressing your sex even closer to his face as his tongue swirled around your clit one more time before he sucked it between his teeth, taking your pleasure to the limit.

“Ahh… Kylo…”

His voice vibrated against your sex, stealing another moan of you.

“Cum for me, little girl.”

“Ahhh…”

And it was enough for you to obey him as your orgasm washed through you like a tidal wave. You came hard around his fingers which were still massaging you to help you ride out our orgasm.

When he slowly pulled away, a string of his own saliva and your juices glancing on his chin, he hovered above you again, placing a gentle kiss on your mouth before he laid down next to you, pulling you in his arms.

“You’re feeling better now.” He murmured. You closed your eyes, panting heavily and enjoying the sound of his deep and smooth voice soothing you to sleep and smiling at his sweet words.

You should be sad more often, you thought when you inhaled his beguiling scent, nuzzling on his chest. You fell asleep almost immediately in his protective arms.


	11. Imagine killing Rey in order to protect Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine killing Rey in order to protect Kylo

_Words: 1051  
Warnings: murder and panic attacks_

It was painful to watch, seeing the only man you had ever loved suffering, bleeding and screaming in pain when Rey’s lightsabre hit him once more. The black fabric of his long cloak was singed, glowing red and orange for only the fraction of a second.

Kylo Ren gritted his teeth, shooting you a quick glance before he drew his attention back to Rey. You had tried to defend yourself, making use of whatever your master had taught you but Rey was a young Jedi. Trained by none other than Luke Skywalker himself, it’d been ridiculous for you to even try fighting her. You should have listened to Kylo. _You’re not strong enough yet. You need to complete your training and_ then _you can join me on my missions._

If something happened to him tonight in this almost pitch black forest, it would be your fault. You had escaped after overhearing a conversation between him and the General, taking it upon yourself to attack Rey and Skywalker during their mission to make your master proud but failed miserably. If it wasn’t for Kylo showing up and rescuing you, you’d be dead already–and now if this got him, the love of your life, killed, you’d never forgive yourself.

Kneeling on the ground and clenching at the bleeding wound on your stomach, you watched in agony how Kylo stopped attacking himself and instead relied on being able to dodge each of Rey’s attempts to slice him open.

He’d _die_. He’d die and it was unfair. It was two of you but only her, after all. You would have to escape before the others arrived to help her.

When Kylo’s lightsabre flew from his hand, landing several feet away from him on the soil beneath you on the ground, a startled yell escaped your lips. As you watched him losing his balance and Rey pointing her green lightsabre at his defenseless stature, it was almost like there was a part of you breaking on the inside.

He couldn’t die. You _needed_ him, you _loved_ him. And Rey had no right to take him from you.

Crawling over to Kylo’s impressive weapon, you didn’t know what you would be doing next. But you certainly wouldn’t give in, wouldn’t go down without a fight without even trying to save the only person who’s ever been important to you.

Your instincts took over. Drunk from the rush of adrenaline flooding through your body, you ignored the sharp pain in your stomach. You gripped the lightsabre tightly in your hands as you got up from the cold ground, starting at Rey without a second thought and taking advantage on the fact she had turned her back on you, concentrating on Kylo.

Before you even knew what you did or why you chose to do it, you pierced the deadly weapon right through her upper body, having her cry out in pain. Although you couldn’t see her face, you were certain her expression was distorted, her mouth open, her eyes widened. She dropped dead to the ground the second you drew Kylo’s lightsabre back, collapsing next to your master.

Kylo’s breath was loud and exhausted, his whole body paralyzed as he watched you, astounded by your very action. He regained his composure almost immediately after, taking the lightsabre from your shaking hands.

“Kylo… Kylo, I killed her.” You said, panic growing hot in your body as you realised what you’d just done. _You had taken a human life._

“Kylo… I _killed_ her.”

“It needed to be done.” Was all he replied as he scooted closer to embrace you. He rarely ever showed any kind of affection toward you, however, right now he knew that you needed someone to hold you.

Tears began dwelling in your eyes, running down your cheeks like water falls. You started crying, sobbing into the dark fabric of his clothing, struggling to breathe.

“Shhh… (Y/N), it needed to be done. Supreme Leader will be pleased with you. You’ve proven yourself worthy of my training tonight.”

He wasn’t helping. In fact, it only made you feel worse. If you had to become a murderer to achieve greatness… would you be able to maintain your strength?

 _Strength._ You almost scoffed at this ridiculous thought. You weren’t strong right now.

“Kylo, I can’t do this, I can never do this again, ever.”

“It gets easier every time you do it, you will get used to the pain caused by human nature and learn to shut it down.” His arms were comforting, strong, protecting you from any evil. However, the demons you were facing right now were inside of your head. He couldn’t help you, not without using the Force.

“I don’t want to get used to the pain, I never want to _feel_ it again. And if this means that I can’t continue training, then I will leave but I can’t, Kylo, I _can’t_ …” Shaken by yet another sob, your voice cracked as a new flow of tears streamed over you reddened cheeks.

“Then why did you do it? Why did you choose to stab her and complete my mission for me?”

 _Because I love you._ The words were stuck in your throat and you hoped he had heard your thoughts, for you didn’t want to refuse him an honest answer. You couldn’t breathe. You were choking, dying from the inside out. Feeling your heart beat going faster and faster you gasped for air, desperate for oxygen.

“I _killed_ her. Kylo, I killed her, I killed her, I killed her…” You finally managed to say in between more and more sobs, shaking as you threw a look at Rey’s corpse. You didn’t dare to look straight into her face, for you were sure the image of her expression contorted with pain would burn itself in your memory forever.

“(Y/N)… _calm down._ (Y/N). (Y/N)! Breathe, you’re panicking!”

“Help me… I… I…”

Steel fingers crushed your throat, threatening to pull you into unconsciousness. Your field of view slowly went black as the last thing you saw before you fainted was Kylo’s face hovering above yours, his hand stroking your hair. Was he doing it? Calming you? Making you fall asleep?

“I love you too.” He whispered, right before you reluctantly closed your eyes and fresh air flowed into your lungs.


	12. Imagine watching Harry Potter with Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine watching Harry Potter with Kylo

_Words: 349  
Warnings: none_

* * *

 

“That is absurd.” Kylo frowned, shaking his head with his eyes fixed on the screen of your TV. You had convinced him to watch Harry Potter, your favourite movies series from Earth, with you, however, you’d regretted it the second you’d put the first DVD into the slot of your DVD player.

“That is really absurd, this is not how the Force works.”

“Kylo, this has nothing to do with the Force! It’s magic! A magic school, magic folks, magic spells and magic potions, it’s not real!”

“Then why do they make it if it’s not real?” He asked, pressing you closer to his body although you practically already rested on his lap.

“To… entertain people, I guess. Come on, Kylo, those are my favourite movies! Just… watch them with me without complaining about everything.”

The Knight of Ren took a deep breath before he nodded rather reluctantly. Obviously, it took only a couple of minutes for the plot to go on before he started criticising it yet again.

“It can’t be so hard to kill a fourteen year old boy. What is taking him so long?”

“Well, actually, Harry is a horcrux, so…”

“He’s a what?” Kylo frowned once more, astounded and clearly not understanding a single word you were saying.

“A… a horcrux. See, Voldemort created himself seven horcruxes in which he put parts of his soul.” You began to explain, gesturing with your hands to support your words. “Unless those horcruxes are destroyed, he’s immortal but when he attacked Harry when he was a baby, the curse rebounded and a part of Voldemort’s soul split apart and…”

“Oh you know what? I don’t give a fuck how he can’t kill him.” With only a lazy movement of his hand, he switched off the TV to press his lips against yours. What started off as a gentle kiss soon grew hotter and more passionate and you found yourself underneath him on the couch just seconds after.

“We’ll watch movies more often.” He decided, giving you only the hint of a smile before he dragged you to your bedroom.


	13. Imagine Ben Solo being your teenage love. When you leave for a mission and return a few years later, you find out he…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Ben Solo being your teenage love. When you leave for a mission and return a few years later, you find out he has become Kylo Ren and try to convince him to return to the light

_Words: 1956  
Warnings: violence_

* * *

 

You smiled when you entered the familiar machinery of the Millenium Falcon. Home. You were finally home. After years of exploring foreign galaxies and planets, you were finally back, sharing experiences, knowledge and your thoughts with the people you loved.

Chewbacca was the first one to approach you. Roaring loudly, he pulled you in a tight hug, welcoming you home.

“Thank you, Chewie, I’m glad to be back, too.”

Sighing loudly, you glared around, noticing that almost nothing had changed. When you entered the cockpit, however, you didn’t spot Han Solo, as expected, but a strange girl you had never seen before.

“Okay… who are you?” You asked rather suspiciously, eyeing the young human in a taxing manner.

“Oh. I’m Rey. Chewie told me all about you. Welcome back.” She tried a smile but failed. Something was wrong and you felt it immediately, for you didn’t have to be force sensitive to sense it.

“Thank you… and… where is Han?”

Rey’s fake smile vanished at the mention of his name, with the Wookie growling sadly behind you.

“He… He’s dead, isn’t he?” You asked, your voice barely audible as your heart skipped a beat. The young Jedi only nodded.

“What… what about Leia? What about Ben? He must be devastated… I’ve been away for too long…”

“Ben? You mean… oh… I…”

“He’s my boyfriend… or… he used to be. I mean… we’ve been apart for years but I had to go, I didn’t really have a choice. Maybe… maybe he found someone else to be happy with. He should have. Nobody deserves to live through a parent’s death without support…”

“Oh my God, have you got any idea what…” Chewie let out a loud roar. _Let Leia explain._ , He said. _You’ll only scare her._ , He said.

“You’re right… Look… we’ll be with General Organa soon. I’m not the one who should tell you… what… what happened.” You swallowed thickly, only nodding in response as you sat down in the back of the Millenium Falcon, holding back tears, for Han had been like a father to you. You couldn’t wait to hug Ben and tell him how much you had missed him and give him support, since after all these years, you still loved him like you hadn’t left at all. Day in day out, he’d constantly been on your mind.

Back then when you had left, he had just started his training with Luke to become a Jedi. God, you had been jealous. Jealous and impressed of the man you had called yours, for he would be powerful and strong. Hopefully, at least he was okay.

* * *

Leia pulled you in a tight hug as soon as you climbed out of the Millenium Falcon. Looking around to take in the familiar surroundings, you allowed the mother of your boyfriend to press you close.

“Rey told me about Han.” You whispered, wrapping your arms around her. “I’m so sorry, Leia.”

“Thank you, my dear. Come. Sit down with me. There are some things that I need to tell you.” Other than Han, Poe and Chewie, you didn’t really know any of the members of the new Resistance and it therefore didn’t take long until you had greeted everyone and Leia led you to her private quarters, a hot cup of strong tea in both your hands.

“(Y/N)… it is complicated. So many things have happened since you left, so many things _changed_ …”

“Leia, where is Ben?”

“Let me get to it.”

“He’s not dead, is he?! Please tell me he’s not dead as well!” Clenching at the hot mug, your eyes widened in shock.

“No! No. Of course not. Ben is not dead. But… let me start at the beginning. Please. You’ll only understand that way.”

So you nodded, listened to Leia’s calming voice. It was like she was telling you a story from her childhood, about her home planet. But she wasn’t. What she was going to explain you was dark. Depressing. And shocking.

“Ben was… sad when you left. He felt… he felt alone and instead of supporting him… I… you know I sent him to Luke but I shouldn’t have. He would have needed me, me and Han, his parents.” You frowned, feeling hot tears burning in your eyes.

“I can’t stop thinking it was all my fault…”

“That Luke disappeared?” You asked, startled. Of course, you had heard about the last Jedi vanishing into nothingness. Not, however, how it had occurred.

“Probably even that. Listen, (Y/N), Ben did something that we…” A loud crash interrupted her, followed by loud footsteps and a Resistance soldier bursting into the room. He looked terrified.

“General… they’re attacking.”

“Who? Who is attacking?” You screamed, your hand automatically flying to the sword that was attached to your belt. You weren’t force sensitive, after all. Several years of experience, however, had showed you that a sword did just as well.

“The First Order.” Leia shot up from her seat, knocking over her mug of tea in the process. The brown liquid spilled on the floor, creating a mess, though this was the least of her problems right now.

You had heard of the First Order while you had been gone. Feared and intimidating all over the galaxy, they had risen from the ashes of the Empire, determined to destroy the last Jedi–Luke.

And then there was Kylo Ren. You had never met him before but you knew he was dangerous. A strong user of the Force, a merciless killer… a shiver ran down your spine at the thought of the stories they had told you wherever you had gone.

Quickly, you got up on your feet as well, pulling the black scarf you used to wear up to your face to disguise yourself. You had found this to be very convenient and on top of that, it made you look more intimidating and dangerous, less likely to be attacked.

Going out there turned out to be a disaster. You followed Leia, your sword tightly in your right hand as you spotted countless stormtroopers attacking the Resistance, their blaster fires killing mercilessly. Destruction spread, the debris of machines dotting every corner while dead bodies lay on the metal ground.

Immediately, you attacked as well, targeting the group of First Order soldiers the nearest to you. You had experience. You knew where to hit them, how to bypass their armour.

And then, you saw _him_. It was like his presence was tangible, for you felt it in your bones. The man approaching Leia was tall, dressed all in black. His face, covered in a dark and frightening mask, revealed nothing but sternness and authority. And his lightsaber… a red construction with two additional blades, unique unlike any other. This was Kylo Ren. You didn’t have to guess. You knew. And you knew what he was planning.

You had already lost Han. You wouldn’t lose Leia as well. Starting at the Knight of Ren, you brought your sword to his head, having him react just in time to dock away and swing his lightsaber at you. Whether he was looking at you or fixating your stature only, you wouldn’t know. But you didn’t care. This man was trying to hurt Leia. You couldn’t let him. She was all you had left. If only you knew where Ben was.

Kylo kept attacking and you soon realised that he was way more skilled than you. Forcing you through an empty hallway and into a corner, a furious scream escaped your lips as your sword eventually flew from your hands, leaving you defenceless and without a weapon.

You swallowed. This was not how you had wanted to die, never.

Defeated, you slid down the wall, the scarf covering half of your face shifting out of place in the process. You prepared for the heat of the plasma blade, slicing you open and burning your insides. The deadly blow, however, never came.

Hesitantly and confused, you looked up, watching Kylo turning off his lightsaber. With a loud clonk, it dropped to the ground as his gloved hands reached for his mask and unlashed it, the ear-piercing hiss sending a shiver down your spine.

_What was he doing?_

And then, you saw his face. This beautiful, innocent face with that wavy black hair, the full lips and his dark brown eyes promising comfort whenever you had needed it in the past. It was Ben.

“(Y/N).” Hearing him speak your name brought tears to your eyes. He was here. He was back. He was… he was Kylo Ren.

“Ben… no. Please… please tell me you didn’t.” This was a nightmare. The man the whole galaxy feared, the man who had killed hundreds of innocents… was the same man you had been loving… all along? You swallowed, hot tears rolling down your cheeks as you stared at _Kylo Ren_. It _had_ to be a bad dream.

“Ben is dead.” His throaty voice had you squirm on the ground and you bit your lip in an attempt not to sob loudly.

“You’re not. You’re right in front of me. Ben, what have you done? What happened? After I left… I would have never imagined…”

Suddenly, all the pieces of knowledge you had come to collect made sense, formed a complete puzzle in your head. Ben was the reason Luke had disappeared, for he had decided for the dark side of the Force. And Han… Han who, you knew, would have tried anything to get his son back, despite their dry relationship… he had killed him. Ben had killed him. _No._ , You corrected yourself. _Kylo Ren_ had killed him, not Ben, not your Ben.

“How could you…” You started, unable to finish your sentence. He still had to be in there… right? Sobbing uncontrollably, you looked directly in his beautiful dark eyes, searching for something, _anything_ that would prove your beloved boyfriend was still in there.

“This is nothing to discuss for now. When have you returned?” Kylo interrupted you, staring you down in an emotionless manner. No. There had to be more he let on. Didn’t he feel something? Anything at all?

“Today. Leia was about to tell me what happened in my absence, when…” You swallowed. “Ben… please… please come back to me, this isn’t you. Whoever it was who seduced you to this, they are wrong. You belong here. To the light side of the Force. You… you belong to _me_.”

He probably didn’t love you anymore, didn’t have feelings for you anymore. After all, he had become a different person, a cruel and murdering creature. Another sob shook your body.

“I never belonged here. Supreme Leader Snoke showed me. Where I belong. What my destiny is.”

You shook your head, your eyes widening in disbelief.

“You can’t mean that. Ben… you can’t…”

“ _Ben_ is dead, (Y/N). The foolish little boy that you loved… that you _left_ … is gone and he’s not coming back. And this time I will make sure you will not leave for good again.”

“No, Ben, you can’t, please, don’t… Ben, stop!” It was useless, for struggling against the Force was impossible. Heavy tiredness overcame you, forcing your eyes shut as you dropped to the ground, unconscious and weak.

You didn’t notice anymore when Kylo heaved you in his arms, carrying you back to his ship. _Ben_ was gone. But he would make sure you would come to love _him_ , Kylo Ren, for he knew that if he could only convince you to stay with him, Supreme Leader Snoke wouldn’t order him to kill you. He didn’t want to do that. Deep inside, so he knew, he was still in love with you.

And now he would make sure you _never_ left him again.


	14. Imagine Kylo Ren saving you from slavery and teaching you the ways of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Kylo Ren saving you from slavery and teaching you the ways of the Force

_Words: 2768  
Warnings: slavery_

* * *

 

 _The planet you had been born on was anything but pleasant. With humanoid creatures trading_ _humans like mindless animals, like obedient_ pets _and an alien ruler who despised your race to his very core, your chances of survival were miserably little._

 _“Creatures” like you, they didn’t get to live_ normal _in this rotten place. They were born into families whose owners had instructed them to produce offspring to ensure a never ending existence of unwilling slaves to then carelessly dispose of those they were fed up with or even worse, those who were unlucky enough to suffer from their demolishing anger. A natural trait of the humanoids._

 _Once in a while, however, something extraordinary happened to the human people on your home planet. Once, maybe twice or thrice a decade, they were born, unknowing of their peculiar fate._ Force sensitives _. And you were one of them._

_You had found out by coincidence, the hot rage surging within you whenever you had to face your masters, those ugly humanoids demanding your loyalty. Light bulbs burst, lights flickered and then, when you had imagined squeezing that fat little throat of those disgusting aliens, you had choked them with nothing but the strength of your mind._

_Force sensitives like you were valuable, priceless even. Your powers were beyond imaginable and they sold for a quite descent prize. So here you were. Rotting in a tiny cell and waiting for the next auction which would take place any minute and where creatures and humans from uncountable planets would come and examine you like an object. If you got lucky, the person buying you would show mercy, treat you like a person even._

_All of your hopes were crushed, however, when you saw a bunch of soldiers enter, dressed in white armour. Even you, lacking of education and knowledge about the universe, knew instantly they were dangerous. And certainly, they would bring no good._

_Followed by a figure clothed all in black, they respectfully stepped aside and made room for their leader—she… or he looked eerie, intimidating and powerful. Black robes and leather gloves and, what scared you the most, a black mask hiding… what? A face? A shudder went through you when you thought about what could be lurking under those very clothes._

_“Commander! The First Order! To what do we owe the honour?” Your master bowed so low his nose almost reached his toes. The First Order. You had heard of it. A powerful organisation, by all means, a threat to the humanoids that held you captive._

_“Spare me the false loyalty,” he spat in reply, making you flinch. He was male, his voice distorted by his horrifying helmet. “I have been told you habour force sensitives.”_

_“I- uh, uh, of course, we have_ one _… but I’m afraid she is not… she is very expensive, you must know.”_

 _“Is she?” Raising his voice a bit, the stranger tilted his head. Only the fraction of a second later, you could literally_ feel _his burning gaze on you, even if you couldn’t see his eyes. Swallowing thickly, you shifted in your tiny cell._

_What he did next surprised you at the very least. Terrified, you jumped when he pulled a metallic weapon from his belt and turned it on, drowning the auction room in a creepy red light as it crackled loudly and seemed to surge the air around him. Was that… a lightsaber? Was he a force sensitive too? Maybe that’s how he could tell it was you your master had been talking about._

_The humanoid being screamed when he rammed the glowing weapon into his chest, turning and twisting it to his ear-piercing screams. Then, it was over. Silence spread in the room as the Commander returned his lightsaber to its rightful place and then clenched his fists._

_Danger was radiating off him like heat and fire, making you breathe in sharply and recoil to the back of your small cell when he started walking towards you, your gaze fixed on the now dead body of your former master._

_He knelt down in front of you and mutely ordered one of his soldiers to open the cell, which they did by simply firing a blaster at the lock. It shrieked when it fell open, broken, and eliminating the last protecting barrier there was between you and him._

Please don’t kill me _, you attempted to say, but no matter how hard you tried, no sound would escape your lips._

_It was then you heard a smooth and throaty voice in your head. His voice. Without the impact of his eerie mask._

I won’t. I came to save you.

* * *

Grunting, you turned around, burying you face in a pillow when you heard the doors to your quarters open to rouse you from your slumber. Other than the cleaning droids, there was only _one_ person who could access your private rooms.

“Five more minutes,” your voice was muffled, dull from the sheets you had wrapped around your whole body.

Kylo’s footsteps got louder, his tread threatening and intimidating.

“No. Get up.” Usually, whenever the two of you were together, undisturbed and alone, the Knight of Ren would remove his helmet. Today, however, he seemed to be in a hurry. You rolled your eyes, turning once more to face him with sleepy eyes.

“Are we having a stare down contest, I can’t tell.”

“Get up, (Y/N),”

“I’m training every fucking day, can’t you give me a break? Just… five more minutes, alright?” It wasn’t like you weren’t respecting him—quite on the contrary. You were dedicated and grateful; not only had he saved you from slavery but also given you a home, a purpose and training to become a powerful force user.

He had taught you everything, from your enemies, The Resistance and the Jedi to Supreme Leader Snoke’s demands. The First Order was your family, Kylo Ren was… the man you could never have. You had been stunned the first time he had removed his mask. A beautiful face with even more beautiful dark eyes, full of pain and determination was what you’d been confronted with, causing you to do the one thing you weren’t supposed to do—fall in love. From that day forth, you had started practicing frantically, making sure he wouldn’t be able to see inside your head and sense your feelings.

“There’s no training today. You will join me on a mission.” He boldly interrupted your thoughts.

“A mission? Wait, are we… are we… I mean, are we actually leaving Starkiller Base?”

His answer was a brief nod, barely visible because of his helmet. A gasp escaped your lips. You nearly knocked him over as you jumped out of bed, careless of the fact you were wearing nothing but a thin tanktop and your panties. Despite the fact you wanted to pull off a show for him, that man right in front of you had been inside your head numerous times. Therefore, there was no reason to be shy about your body.

“Yes, we are. Get dressed, we’re leaving in ten minutes.”

“You seem particularly grumpy today, something the matter?” Innocently, you put on a black and long-sleeved shirt and equally black pants, followed by black boots. Kylo had insisted on dressing you in his colour so everyone would show you respect and know what you were capable of. Thus far, it had worked perfectly, besides, you liked black anyway—it was way better than the dirty grey you had had to wear as a slave back in the days.

“Hux will be joining us.” Kylo simply gave back as you walked into the refresher, his fists clenching angrily in the process. A silent giggle escaped your lips.

“I really don’t get how you hate him so much.” In fact, however, you knew exactly why he despised the ginger General. He fancied you—way more than a General should fancy an apprentice of Kylo Ren and despite the Knight of Ren himself had never approached you in a romantic way, he acted awkwardly jealous whenever the three of you were together. It was hilarious, really.

“You know very well why. Now let’s go.”

Grinning, you saluted. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

It was even better than you had expected. Although Kylo hadn’t told you what exactly the mission was about, you enjoyed the fresh air. The planet you had landed on was beyond beautiful, with billions of green plants, bushes and trees, despite it was inhabited by the very same humanoids that had enslaved you, only they had been quite friendly towards you thus far. Apparently, Hux was going to recruit their people to join the First Order, for that cause, the disgusting aliens had even offered you accommodation which you had rather reluctantly took. With Kylo by your side, however, you figured you’d be safe.

The best part of this though, was how Hux and Kylo were _constantly_ quarreling. Fighting over the littlest things, it ended in your master force pushing the General into a nearby tree, inflicting a bleeding cut right on his forehead.

Screeching, you rolled your eyes.

“That’s enough! If I knew you brought me to be your babysitter today, I wouldn’t have come in the first place, damn it!” You rushed over to Hux, gnashing your teeth as you did, and pulled some clean bandages out of one of your pockets.

An injured General was a _mad_ General and as much as you both hated to admit it, he was still in charge of your living conditions on Starkiller. For all you knew, he could make you sleep in a broom chamber.

You could literally _feel_ Kylo tense and squirm as you patched him up again. First, you assumed it must have been your connection through the Force. Hux disapproved of that theory when he spoke up and caused all hell to break lose.

“What’s the matter, Ren, are you jealous?”

His response was a judging tilt of his head, a split second later you could hear the General choke. Frowning, you looked at him, watching his skin turning a light blue colour in his face.

“Kylo! Kylo, stop it, Kylo! Are you fucking insane?! _Stop it._ Grow up. Both of you.”

“Maybe…” Hux started, panting heavily.  “We should call it a day so the Commander can cool down. You can join me in my tent, (Y/N).”

The Knight of Ren clenched his fists. “She sleeps in mine.”

“Ren, are you aware that…”

“She is _my_ apprentice, she sleeps in _my_ tent.”

“Guys…” Breathing in and out loudly, you massaged your temples. The tension between the two of them was tangible and what made it even worse was that one of them was awfully jealous, the other liked you more than he should. You were right in between a testosterone-driven kindergarten brawl.

 _Why can’t you fucking see I love_ you _, Kylo Ren?_ Never had you been happier about the fact the Knight of Ren couldn’t read your mind anymore—unless you let him, that was.

“Is there anything we can do for you? General? Commander?” The humanoid interrupting you was a little taller than the one who had enslaved you. He was still ugly though and he didn’t speak English—his rough language pestering your ears like hot needles.

“They’re fine, leave us!” You answered tetchily, feeling the sudden urge to wash your mouth for speaking in their tongue again. Trembling, he backed off, leaving both Kylo and Hux turning their heads to you, a confused expression on their faces. Well, on Hux’ face, for your tutor was still wearing his mask.

“How are you able to understand them? Hardly anyone speaks their language.” The General spoke up, almost disgusted all of a sudden.

“I _grew up_ speaking their language, Hux. You seem to forget that English is not my mother tongue either.” You growled, sensing how Kylo sent waves of angry energy towards you.

“Yes. I tend to forget that a lot. Your language skills are beyond exceptional.” _And that was a compliment? That wasn’t even worth a try._ The Commander chuckled darkly in your mind.

“You tend to forget a lot lately, General. Perhaps it’d be wise for you to study your _acquaintances_ more precisely.” He said out loud then.

 _Bloody hell, here we go again._ You could practically see him frown behind his mask.

“You go to bed, now. Good night, General.” And with that, he firmly grabbed your arm and yanked you with him. His grip was so painful you yelped, hot rage washing through you as he pushed you into the tent and then reached up to his helmet to take it off.

“Are you mad at me now, what have _I_ done?!” You complained.

“It’s the General. If it wasn’t for the Supreme Leader, I would have long pierced his throat with my lightsaber. He is into you.”

“Right, and you’re jealous.”

Having these kinds of conversations was always dangerous. Both you and Kylo knew that he liked to lash out on occasion, destroying everything and every _one_ in his environment. You couldn’t have that, not here. Not over _you._

The Knight of Ren said nothing. Instead, his gaze was so menacing you felt the urge to take a step back. You could feel the Force gushing around him, drawing you even closer to presence.

“You’re jealous,” You repeated. “You’re jealous of Hux. God damn it, Kylo, I don’t _want_ Hux, I don’t know why you’re so fucking worried. _You’re_ the one who saved me, _you’re_ the one who’s teaching me, _you’re_ the one who gave me a home and _you‘re_ the man I love!”

Stopping dead in your tracks, you tensed, swallowing thickly. You had _not_ meant to say that last bit out loud.

Kylo frowned. His lips parted in confusion. For once, you could hear millions of thoughts tumbling inside his head. Your head was buzzing when he finally spoke up and started at you, stopping mere inches before your stature so you had to lift your chin to face him.

“You can’t _love_ me. You’re my apprentice, I am your master.”

It was like he had ripped your heart out.

“Is that all you have to say? You told me the Force was all about _passion_ and _power_. What stronger power is there than love? I fucking fell for you the first time you showed me your face. I fell for your eyes, the way they looked at me. You’re my hero.” You admitted. Biting back your tears, you settled for chewing on your lower lip instead.

 _I’m not a hero. I’m one of the bad ones,_ you heard his voice in your head.

“You’re a hero to me.”

“Am I?” You could feel his breath on lips, inviting you to kiss him.

So you did. You leaned forward, grabbing ahold of his hair so he couldn’t escape your assault and then pressed your mouth against his. It wasn’t a gentle kiss, nor was it a rough one. But it was passionate and it grew more so with every second that passed. It was like your power connected, mixing like blood and water and tangling in each other like dozens of thin ropes.

“Let me. Please. Just let me. Fuck Hux. Fuck everything else. Just let me.”

“Let… you… what?” Kylo whispered out of breath after you’d pulled away, pressing yourself against his muscly chest.

“Let me love you.”

His strong arms wrapped around your body. You could feel the cool leather of his gloves on your back as he held you close, resting his chin on your head. His eyes were closed, you could tell.

“If I do, then will you promise me that it won’t hurt? Ever?”

“It won’t. It won’t. You’re everything I have, Kylo.”

You didn’t need a response, for you could feel it, sense it in all of your cells. Your body was linked to his, like it couldn’t exist without his presence.

Maybe that stupid mission had been a good idea after all. Maybe Hux’ scornful remarks augured well in the end, for after as long as you had known the restive and stubborn Knight of Ren with a bad temper, he was lonely and lost. You had been inside his head, you had felt the pain that he had felt. Maybe there was no one else who understood him, no one else who could comprehend his actions. But you could. You were there for him and he was for you. To hell with all those who thought him evil.

Kylo was _good_ , you thought peacefully. He was whenever he was with you.


	15. Imagine Kylo Ren stopping your execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Kylo Ren stopping your execution

_Words: 2004  
Warnings: execution attempt, mentions of an abusive relationship, a bit of angst_

* * *

 

There was no rejecting a mission. Not because it went beyond your skills and surely not because it went too personal. When they chose you to spy on the First Order to forward valuable information to the Resistance, you had not hesitated. Or maybe you had… what if you met… _him_?

Kylo Ren. It was a strange name, really. All you could remember was calling him Ben. It was Ben whenever you had had playflights, whenever you had kissed and whenever you had had sex. It had broken your heart when he had left to join the First Order and killed a bunch of young Jedi in the process. He had disappointed you. Not because he had turned to the Dark Side, of course. You had talked about that a lot, the ways of the Sith were no more harmful than the ways of the Grey or the Jedi… but because he had _left_ you. You, the person he had claimed to love so much, had been left behind.

It was ironic, really. For as long as you had been on Starkiller, you’d never actually seen your teenage love in person, only heard them speak of him. Did he still look the same? Had he changed? You didn’t even know.

Well, right now, you couldn’t let your feelings get the better of you anyway. You still loved him, that was for sure, even if you had gotten yourself a new boyfriend by now. A weird fellow, vexed easily. Not once had he laid hand on you but then again… you liked him and you knew he needed somebody in his life. Just like Ben once had. Maybe you were cursed for attracting guys like that.

Sighing, you wandered through the halls of Starkiller Base. It was in the middle of the night, with barely anyone patrolling in the dimly lit corridors. As soon as you heard footsteps, you hid, and every now and then, you passed on the plans and all of the scheming the First Order did to the Resistance. Only today… something was different.

Somebody was getting closer and that somebody certainly was no stormtrooper. You swallowed thickly, looking frantically for a hiding place. When you found it, you held your breath. A cloaked figure walked past your concealed form. Robes? No… it was… a blanket. A dark grey blanket. Carefully, you looked up and… _Ben._ His black hair still framed his beautiful face as if he was a prince and the determined expression on his face… it scared you, sent ice cold shivers up and down your spine.

What was he doing? So late at night? Maybe he couldn’t sleep? Years ago, whenever his nightmares had stolen his sleep, you had both sneaked into the kitchens to eat ice cream or drink hot chocolate.

You almost scoffed in an amused manner. Surely, he wouldn’t be doing that _now,_ though on the other hand, you wished he would. You wished he would remember you and maybe even miss you. It’s been so long… he probably couldn’t even recall your name.

After he had gone, you waited for at least thirty more seconds before you came out from your hiding place. Paralysed and shook, you attempted to regain your composure but you were shaking like leaf as you continued your way to get back to an inconspicuous and unused chamber used for broken droid parts, where you hid your datapad, always ready to send out new information.

It was then you felt a sharp pain in your neck, followed by nothing but pitch-black darkness that had you drop the ground, your legs not supporting you any longer. You fainted before a proper thought could form in your head.

* * *

When you woke up again, you were in a chamber. Metal walls surrounded the empty room, except for the odd plank bed you were lying on… tied up. You panicked instantly, struggling against the metal restraints but it was to no avail. Your ankles and wrists remained in place, not moving a bit.

You had been caught. And now… you were as good as dead. _Shit!_

“She’s awake,” It was a stormtrooper talking, you realised. Anonymous with his white armour and helmet, he stepped in front of you. You could swear he was grinning underneath that stupid mask of his. “Good morning, pretty girl. You know for a spy, you’re really attractive. And young. It’s a shame.” Another stormstrooper came in sight, chuckling at his colleague’s words.

“Now, surely you wonder how we caught you, huh? We found your little datapad last night. After we found you, that is. The Commander had us investigate a little, you see. Said there must be an intruder. He could sense it with the Force or some shit like that but hey—he was right.”

The Force. Of course, the fucking Force! Had he been able to sense your presence last night when he had walked past you? Or was it just you not being careful enough after he had gone? _Shit, shit, shit!_

The fear in your body was physically painful, it was like thousands of daggers were piercing your skin.

“You’re lucky. I’m in a good mood today. You’re with the Resistance, aren’t you?”

“No,” you lied. It earned you a smack across the face, your cheek stinging with the impact as your head was forced to the side. You could taste blood in your mouth. _Fuck._ “Yes, god damn it, what else would I be, you morrons…” You mumbled then.

The stormtroopers giggled again. It was a ridiculous sound, really.

“It’ll be quick. No hard feelings, just one shot right in the head and no suffering. Ain’t I generous?”

Your heart skipped a beat as you watched him drawing his blaster. That’s it. It was gonna be over. You’ll be… dead. Wiped from existence, just like that! _Don’t show them you’re scared, don’t, DON’T._

“What do you think you’re doing?” It was a mechanic was that spoke. Deep and throaty. A black cloaked figure entered the room, his form concealed by dark clothes. Leather gloves decorated his clenched fists. He truly looked terrifying. Intimidating. Who was that? A higher ranked stormtrooper?

“We are executing the spy, just like…”

“You are _not_ going to execute her.” No? What then? Was that… creature… man… going to torture you first? Please, no, no, no! _Ben_ … _Ben, where are you?_ You thought. _Help me._ _I don’t want to die yet._

“But—“

“Out.” His voice was threatening, making both of the stormtroopers in the room flinch before they legged it and hurried out of the interrogation chamber. Confusion spread on your face.

“What’s your name?” The stranger asked, circling you slowly. You hesitated. Was your name important? You were but a spy for the Resistance, dead or alive, your name wouldn’t really be useful to him.

“I’m… (Y/N). My name is (Y/N).” You whispered.

He took a sharp breath, his fists clenching even tighter.

“It’s you then. It’s really you.” What? Did he know you? He wasn’t… _no._ Your lips parted in shock as you swallowed, searching for any kind of emotion behind his black mask. But there was nothing. Nothing at all. Could it be?

“W-who are you?” You chocked out, unable to talk properly but instead of answering you, he simply reached up to remove his helmet. It fell to the ground with a loud clonk, making you flinch and then… you looked right into the face of Ben. Your Ben… it was him. _This_ was Kylo Ren.

“Ben…”

“Ben is dead, (Y/N).” Your name from his lips… it sounded like music in your ears.

“No, no that’s not true and you know that.”

He simply ignored you. “What are you doing on Starkiller?”

You frowned. “I came on a mission. The Resistance sent me to spy on you. I’ve been forwarding information for a full week now.” It was like he’d never been gone. One look straight into his deep brown eyes and you would tell him everything he wanted. You had trusted him with your life back then. Now, however, you weren’t so sure anymore.

It was like he had read your thoughts. “I’m not going to kill you.”

“Then what are you gonna do? It’s short of a miracle you even remember me, _Kylo._ ” You spat angrily. You could feel tears forming in your eyes. _No, no crying. Stop it! Don’t let your feelings get the better of you!_

“Of course I remember you. I never forgot you. My own spies have been informing me of your whereabouts and your well-being ever since I left.”

Your eyes widened at his words. “You… what?”

“Your new lover. Who is he? I was told he is abusive. Are you suffering?”

How… dared he? Intervening with your life after all these years? He didn’t love you anyway, he had shown that when he left without you and still… he was still… looking after you?

“I… he’s not _abusive._ Sometimes he… he… I mean when he’s angry, maybe his hand slipped a few times, that’s all.” The bruises on your body proved different but certainly, you were not going to tell him that.

“My spies have informed me of something else.” There was concern in his eyes. _Real_ concern and it made you realise that Ben was indeed still in there, somewhere. Buried deep inside this dangerous man but… he was there. Did that change anything? _No_ , a quiet voice in your head whispered. _It didn’t._ The heartache that very man in front of you had caused you… you couldn’t just forget it all.

“It’s none of your business,” you finally replied then, lifting your chin in defiance. Kylo only snorted.

“You don’t get to decide that.” _Excuse me?_

“I don’t? So… so what now, _Kylo_?”

“You’ll stay. Here. With me.”

If your heart had been malfunctioning before already, it had stopped completely by now. You blinked at him as if he had lost his mind. Well, maybe he had.

“I-I… I can’t stay! I work with the Resistance, I—“

“Not anymore. You work for me now. (Y/N), I won’t let you return to that abusive man. He hurts you.”

“You hurt me too when you left, you know.” Taken aback, he paused as if you had slapped him across the face.

“I had no other choice.”

“You had the choice to take me with you.” You stated, your expression blank. At least you hoped you would come across as emotionless. Ben was a skilled Force user though, he always had been. He probably noticed that you weren’t at all repelled by the idea of staying with him.

“You’ll stay with me now and in return, I’ll make sure you’re safe.” With that, he removed your restraints and watched you climbing off the plank bed, crossing your arms as you stood there in front of him. You wanted to seem confident and proud but all you could muster was a desperate whimper. There was nothing you could do about it. Next thing you knew, you had already flung your arms around him, hugging him so tightly he stumbled back.

“I missed you so fucking much,” you murmured into the black curtain of his hair, letting out a relieved sigh when he finally put his arms around you.

“I missed you, too. You’ll be staying in my quarters. Don’t come out unless I tell you to. Call me if you need anything. I’ll go and talk to the Supreme leader.”

Reluctantly, you pulled away, biting your lower lip as he led you to his private quarters. It wasn’t exactly a Happy End but maybe… maybe you finally had your Ben back. And you’d help him. Help him to get through whatever it was he needed to go through. Fuck the Resistance, as long as you could stay with him. It would take a long while until you could fully trust him again but for now, his promise to keep you safe was enough. For now, it had to be.


	16. Imagine being Kylo Ren’s love interest and being kidnapped by the Resistance…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Kylo Ren’s love interest and being kidnapped by the Resistance, causing him to realise he has feelings for you so he comes to save you

_Words: 2010  
Warnings: kidnapping, mentions of torture_

* * *

 

The destroyed control panel was smoking. A few last lights blinked weakly as the machinery died down, replaced by the red and hot glowing of the angry streaks Kylo Ren’s lightsaber had caused. You stood there, fists clenched and chin lifted, defying his orders _and_ refusing to allow yourself any fear. He would never hurt you, this much you knew.

“It should not have happened then,” you said quietly, taking a step back in an attempt to leave the room, having the last word in the process. “We should have never slept with each other. Me, a simple spy and you… it would never work anyway.” Quite obviously, however, your Commander was not having it.

“You are saying this because you feel hurt, I presume. I was…” he paused, fighting to choke out a word that usually wasn’t in his vocabulary “… _kindly_ asking you to meet me in my quarters again this morning and you declined. When I repeated my offer more insistently, you declined once more.” He started, his voice distorted through that stupid mask of his hiding his beautiful face. None of those women… none of those _whores_ he kept sleeping with had ever seen it. But you had. You had seen his vulnerable brown eyes, so full of desperation, hope and determination. Lust and desire when you had had sex in his quarters. You and the Commander of the First Order, in one room at the same time, limbs entangled, skin a sweaty mess, the air heavy with the smell of sex and arousal. Hux would fire you if he knew and still, you had taken the risk. Because there was something about him that intrigued you. The power, the sternness, the way he intimidated. It was like anger and danger was radiating right off him and  when you caught his eye about two weeks ago… when he led you to his quarters, pinning you down on the mattress and roughly fucking you into it until you saw stars before your field of view… you had fallen for him. A broken man, yet so strong and ambitious, with so much potential. He wasn’t evil, not really. If anything, he was just devastated.

“Because _I_ am hurt?” You interrupted. He boldly ignored you.

“Do not forget your place because of what happened between us. It was an order. Declining was no option.”

“Oh yeah? Did you tell that your whores too? The whores you are sleeping with when I’m at work? What am I to you, Kylo? I am _not_ one of those disgusting prostitutes. I went with you that night because I _chose_ to. I like you, I am into you and maybe, maybe there could be more. It’s at least what you suggested by the way you treated me but apparently, I interpreted it wrong. It’s fine, really. It’s not your fault. Just stupid old me getting disappointed by yet another man. I thought you were different. Smarter.”

Kylo was silent for a moment. He tilted his head, his fingers clenching around his lightsaber as he weighed his options. Punishing you, telling the General about you, even _killing_ you… the last thought was the one that for some odd reason hurt him the most.

“I have no obligations towards you. I can sleep with whoever I want,” he stated coolly, making you blink in a shocked manner.

“Am I one of them to you then? A quick _fuck_? I thought it meant something, spending the night with you, I’m sorry I feel this way. I mean, it’s not like it just happened once after… _us_ , it happened over and over again and I feel like fucking _shit_ because of it!” You yelled. _It feels like you are cheating on me_ … you then added silently, unaware of how Kylo was able to read your thoughts if he focused well enough. He did not comment it. In fact, he didn’t reply anything at all. He just stood there, still like a giant chess piece until you snorted and stormed out of the room, hot tears forming in your eyes and streaming down your face as you rushed through the halls back to your quarters.

You would call in sick today and report for that new mission to pay Jakku a visit next week. Collecting information and staying incognito would at least help you to blow the cobwebs away. At least so you hoped.

* * *

It was bright in the room you awoke in, the light stinging in your eyes like hot needles. You didn’t recognise your surroundings, nor had you any idea how you had ended up here. Moaning in pain, you sat up from the mattress in the corner, attempting to look around.

After a little while, when your eyes finally got used to the brightness, they widened in shock upon seeing the prison bars around you and you remembered with a start what must have happened. Somebody… or _something_ on Jakku had knocked you out kidnapped you. The hot pain in your skull confirmed your suspicions. _Shit._ You hadn’t been concentrated enough, not focused enough!

“You’re awake at last,” a familiar voice suddenly spoke up. You raised your eyebrows, searching for the source of it when Poe Dameron stepped into your field of view, his hands crossed before his chest. Now it all made sense. You had been fucking kidnapped by the Resistance. _Just great._ You were as good as dead now. “I guess I don’t have to introduce myself.”

“Most certainly not,” you spat, gritting your teeth when he sat down on a metal chair opposite your pathetic excuse for a bed outside the small prison. “What do you want from me?”

Poe frowned, staring at the floor for a second before answering you. “Well, you work for the First Order, so you have valuable information that could be useful for us. You know, when I got captured by your people, I was tortured for hours until they sent for their Commander to use… his ways to get they wanted.”

You kept quiet, waiting for his next move. It was something Hux had taught you. Study your enemies well and you will be able to beat them with their own weapons all the while they are still trying to figure you out, eliciting a reaction.

“We’re not gonna do this. No harm will come to you. No physical harm, at least. You’re a beautiful young woman. It’s a pity you strayed from the right path, you know,”

So they would torture you one way or another. Why the hell did they choose _you_ , for Fuck’s sake? A spy? You _delivered_ information, not hoarded it like a treasure. You didn’t know nearly enough about the First Order’s plans and schemes.

You still said nothing, whatsoever, waiting for Poe to continue. If you kept silent, he might blab.

“Luke and Rey… you have heard of them for sure… they… sensed something. Something rather inexplicable but we are willing to give it a try. You will be our guest for a while. Don’t worry, we won’t treat you as bad as your people treat their captives. Are you hungry?”

* * *

One week passed. One ugly week where you wouldn’t talk and hardly sleep and where Rey, Luke Skywalker’s _stupid_ new apprentice would practice the ways of the Force on you. It was torture. She was young, inexperienced. Whenever she entered your head, intruding your most private and intimate memories and thoughts, it hurt. It hurt like hell, like thousands of needles stabbing your brain from the inside out.

You were desperate, ready to fall asleep and never wake up again. You still didn’t know what they were waiting for. Thus far, nobody had asked you any more questions about the First Order and given you a chance to tell them what you knew on your own accord. Instead, they kept sending Luke and Rey, day in and day out.

On the eighth day, you noticed something was off. Everyone you saw from your provisory little prison, was stressed out, scared and on high alert. It took a few hours until you realised why, the loud explosion you heard stirring hope in your whole body.

It was the First Order. Stormtroopers came storming in, shooting at people and injuring important Resistance members.   _Now that serves you right, arseholes._ Only then did you spot him.

He looked as intimidating as ever, fighting off blaster shots and physical blows with the sheer power of his mind as he approached you and opened the door of the prison cell effortlessly. Nobody had a chance to properly attack him—it felt and looked surreal.

“Kylo? You’re here?” It was the first words you spoke after seven days. Your throat and mouth felt dry as if you had wandered in the desert for hours and now, your body was desperate for water. Kylo was your water.

Despite everything that had happened between the two of you, you were so relieved to see him again, you forgot your lack of sleep and hopelessness for a moment. Before you even knew what you were doing, you threw yourself into his arms, clenching at his dark robes to hold on to reality, to the fact that he was actually here.

He must have planned an attack—a lucky coincidence you would be saved along the way. Hux would have sacrificed you. A simple spy was not worth saving after all.

“This is my fault.” He suddenly murmured into the thick curtain of your hair, making you frown and freeze. “This is all my fault.”

Even through the modulator of his helmet, you could, for once, hear the emotion in his voice.

“Kylo, what are you talking about?” Pulling away, you stared at his black mask in an attempt to make out his eyes.

“There is… a connection. Between you and me. Skywalker and Rey tried to use you and trawl your brain to get me to cooperate. As soon as I noticed I set up a team and came here, Hux was in a rage. I didn’t realise you had been captured.” He explained, however, his words only raised more questions than it answered. He had come… for you? _You_ were the reason for this risky attack?

“What do you m-mean, a connection?”

“I noticed as soon as you left. How the Force drew me to you like it wanted to show me…” He swallowed, not managing to speak the words he longed for. “It tore me apart. I felt a pain that I have never felt before and I knew I had to find you. You were right about what you said. It did mean something. I just didn’t realise it sooner. I denied it, thinking I didn’t need this, thinking that I wasn’t allowed to feel something like… It’s my fault they captured you, my fault they tortured like this,”

Your heart skipped a beat when you finally understood. Although he did not speak it out loud, you knew exactly what he was trying to say. Kylo had fallen for you, the Force itself had made him aware of how much stronger he would be with you by his side. And you felt the same. This one fateful night were you had willingly and so unknowingly followed him to his quarters, something between the two of you had happened and it had happened for a reason.

“It’s not your fault,” you whispered quietly. “It’s not. I was careless, I didn’t pay attention, if I had, this would have never happened. I’m sorry. I failed this mission, I screwed up. None of this is your fault.” _And neither of us can change the way we feel about each other._

Kylo nodded. It was a gesture you barely noticed due to the mask hiding his beautiful face.

“Show me your face, please,” you begged him, gently touching the helmet. He drew away slowly.

“Not here. Let’s get back to my ship. I’ll bring you home.”

There was a promise in those words. A sacred promise you would hold dear.


	17. Imagine being Snoke’s granddaughter and being forced to marry Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Snoke’s granddaughter and being forced to marry Kylo Ren

_Words: 1519  
Warnings: forced marriage_

* * *

 

They feared you.  Not only did they do so because of what you were capable of, your powers and the rare gift of being force-sensitive. Kylo Ren had all of that too but whenever you entered a room, people hastily attempted to leave and stay away from you at any cost.

It should have been impossible, Supreme Leader Snoke introducing relatives to the First Order and yet, here you were. The granddaughter of the most evil and powerful being in the galaxy. You did not know your mother, nor did you know you father, Snoke had made sure of that but as long as you served his purposes, you were about as safe as Kylo Ren was as his apprentice.

You were training together a lot, you and him. Every single day, you took it as a challenge as to who would be the stronger forcer-user. Truth was, however, you were equal and together, you were capable of achieving remarkable things. Only you didn’t. Except for your training sessions, when you were practically forced to spend time with the intimidating Commander, you made sure not to meet the man too often.

He was confusing, both scary and fascinating. How often already had you wondered what face he hid under that expressionless black mask of his?

“You called for me, Supreme Leader?” You asked loudly, your voice echoing through the empty room on Starkiller Base. The huge throne made of stone was empty too and for just a moment it appeared like you were in fact, alone. That was until suddenly, a cloaked and pale figure appeared. Snoke materialised in front of you, making you gasp.

“Step closer, child. I have come to an important decision.” His eerie voice sent shivers up and down your spine. Even if it was only some kind of hologram, it was creepy to stand this close to him.

Whatever “decision” he had come up with, it couldn’t be good. Snoke didn’t care about anyone’s well-being and a lot of people had ended up getting killed because of his disgusting schemes already.

“Supreme Leader, you wished to speak with me.” You flinched when the metal door opened for a second time, revealing another cloaked figure wearing a dark helmet. Kylo Ren stepped into the room, greeting you with a court nod before coming to a halt by your side.

You feared the worst.

“Yes,” Snoke hissed. He dived right into it. “Listen closely. You are both very powerful. You, (Y/N), my granddaughter and you, Master of Ren, have proven your skill and perseverance. Together, you would produce invincible heirs.”

 _Heirs?_ Now, he could not mean… please… _no_ … you already had no friends, you at least wanted to be with the love of your life… if you ever met it, that was.

“I have decided that you two are to be wed. There shall be a ceremony to take place tonight. Combining your gifts will make us strong enough to wipe out the Resistance once and for all.”

You said nothing at first; way too present was the shock spreading in your guts. It felt like someone had knocked all air out of your body with a single thrust. You had stopped breathing. Your fists were clenching in a vengeful manner and yet, you chose not to act on your feelings. You might upset him and you certainly couldn’t have that.

“So… what do you say?” Snoke continued. Suppressing a scoff, you bit your lower lip. As if he would ask for your approval. If there was to be marriage, there was to be a marriage, no matter if you agreed with it or not.

“I accept, Supreme Leader.” Kylo murmured submissively from under his mask, his voice electronic and fake. Of course he would accept. He was a bloody man.

Kylo focused way too much on his training. Now that a more or less willing woman was put into his arms, he naturally would _accept._ If only you could see his face. You were sure to see no less than what you saw in the few man who dared being near you on Starkiller. Longing and disgustingly lustful glares, men undressing you with their greedy eyes. All they wanted was your body… surely, it was no different for the Commander.

“Yes.” You finally chirped barely audible, resisting the urge to burst into tears.

* * *

The ceremony included the both of you naming a star, a symbol for your “love”.  It was unromantic and short, accompanied by General Hux, Captain Phasma and a few other important Troopers only. After, you all met for a drink to “celebrate” your marriage, sealing your dreadful fate.

Being bound to this intimidating and crude man for the rest of your life… it must have been a nightmare.

“I expect you to meet me in my quarters tonight. You will have your things brought to my place as well.”

Silently, you nodded, swallowing the spiteful remark you wanted to spit at him. At least he was unable to hear your thoughts, given you were skilled with the Force as well. Oh, screw it.

“You expect me to arrive there naked, I assume?”

Kylo tilted his head. Without being able to see his face, you noticed his interest in you.

“We don’t have to share our bed tonight, if you don’t wish to.” He replied quietly.

Oh? This was not what you had expected. Why would he care about what you wanted? He was the Commander of the First Order, he _belonged_ you now like his custom-made lightsaber, Snoke had said so himself before dismissing you both.

Frowning, you opened your mouth to reply, however, Hux, who was approaching you in this very moment, was faster to speak. Quickly, you retreated, eavesdropping from behind two troopers and Phasma. You took no interest in being congratulated as well.

“Congratulations on your engagement… and marriage then, Commander.” He forced out ruefully, twisting his mouth.

“Thank you, General.” Kylo’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“I guess I know now why you have been so oddly distracted this whole day. When will you impregnate her, I wonder?”

“Don’t you dare speak like that.”

A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

“One could think you have actual feelings for this peculiar girl, Ren.” He mocked.

“I have. I have had them for a long time, General. Is it not irksome, knowing that the girl you wanted to have in your bed now belongs to your superior?”

 _I have._ What did he mean by that? Your heart skipped a beat when Hux stormed off in a rage, leaving you behind all dumb folded and surprised. Your jaw had dropped when Kylo turned around to face you once more. Did he know you had listened to their conversation? _No_ , no, no that was impossible.

“We’ve celebrated enough. It’s time to leave.” He ordered sternly.

You didn’t dare to contradict so instead you simply nodded, still pondering over his words. _I have. I have had them for a long time._ Was there a possibility Kylo wanted more than just… your body like everyone else on this godforsaken planet? Was there a possibility you could be… happy with him one day? Come to like him as well?

Now you didn’t know if you reciprocated his feelings. You felt comfortable around him during training but other than that… you painstakingly tried to avoid him; and still… you decided to try.

When the door to his quarters hissed and slid shut, covering you both in stifling darkness, your heart was in your mouth. Painfully slowly, the Commander reached up to remove his helmet and once more, a gentle hiss echoed through his quarters as he took it off and put it aside.

He looked… stunning. A beautiful young man with dark locks framing his face, his brown eyes sparkling with innocence. Those eyes couldn’t possibly belong to a murderer, one of Snoke’s supporters and yet… it felt like he was caressing your heart by simply looking at you.

“Will you not kiss me?” You whispered, wetting your lips before daring to step closer to him.

He did nothing, whatsoever.

Instead, he allowed you to stand on your toes to cup his face, looking him directly in the eye. Nervously, you leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on his lips, tasting if there was any passion or magic between the two of you.

And there was. Jolts of electricity cursed through your body when your lips met, causing him to wrap his arms around you and pull you even closer. Soon, your mouths were fighting a relentless battle, your tongues playing eagerly with each other.

“We… should go to sleep.” You suggested shyly when, after what seemed like hours, you ran out of breath and recoiled from him.

Kylo only nodded. There was something else you had done when you had kissed him. You had opened your mind to him, let him know you were aware of his feelings for you—and that you were willing to see where it would take you, for somehow, so it appeared, you only had each other, after all.


	18. (NSFW) Imagine Vampire!Kylo abducting you to keep you as his toy in his quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Vampire!Kylo abducting you to keep you as his toy in his quarters (NSFW)

_Words: 2459  
Warnings: vampire!Kylo, abduction, mentions of violence, blood play, smut, non-con_

* * *

 

“So you must be Resistance’s new precious and yet so defenceless secret weapon.” It was a deep voice that pulled you from unconsciousness, having you moan in agony as you felt a sharp pain in your skull. That stormtrooper must have hit you harder than you had anticipated.

Blinking, you look around you. The room you were in now was only dimly lit. Metal walls surrounded your restrained form, matching the uncomfortable chair you were sitting in.

Instantly, you struggled, but no matter how much you attempted to move your weakened limbs, they remained in place.

“I’m not _defenceless._ And I am no secret weapon. It was you who ordered the stormtroopers to _abduct_ me then, I assume?” Though you couldn’t see the person you were talking to, you fought to remain brave. _Showing your enemies your fear would only make it worse._

“Precisely,” There was a mechanic tone to the stranger’s voice. Was he wearing a helmet? A mask? _No._ It couldn’t be. Not him. Please no. Feeling more and more suspicious with every second that passed, you tried to turn your head, only to cry out in pain once more. They really had beaten you up badly. But there was something else you were feeling. It was painstaking, gushing fear, boiling in your stomach.

There was this one, dangerous man the Resistance had told you about. Wearing a mask to hide his face, ruthless and cruel, a former Jedi apprentice and child of General Organa and Han Solo… and there were rumours. Terrifying rumours of him being a blood-sucking monster. Of him being a vampire.

The stranger stepped into your field of view the moment you thought his name. It was him then. _Kylo Ren._ You swallowed when you anxiously realised you were in deep trouble. Deadly trouble.

“You know who I am then.” He declared, fists clenched as he stared down at you. At least you presumed he was staring _at_ you. Just as well could he have been looking at the door leading to freedom right behind your tied up body.

“W-whatever you heard about me… I’m not precious at all. I’m just a member of the Resistance. I don’t even have any useful information for you.” Biting your lower lip, you paused. _Don’t show him your fear. Vampires can smell fear, can’t they?_ “And I wouldn’t tell you even if I did.” You added boldly.

Kylo tilted his head. “You’re so right. You’re not precious at all.” He started walking around, making you follow him with your eyes in a terrified manner. “But you see, the Resistance has one great weakness.”

Almost offended by his words, you frowned, gesturing him to continue. “And what would that weakness be?”

“They care.” He simply said.

“They care?”

“They care about what happens to their beloved ones. Most of the time, that is.” He paused, almost as if he was remembering something. “It won’t take long until a squad will be sent out to rescue you. And we… will be waiting for them. One by one, the Resistance will be wiped out.”

“You haven’t thought this through sufficiently. The Resistance isn’t _stupid._ They will prepare to attack you and keep their most important people close, out of your reach.” You countered, pressing your lips together to hold back the swear words you had wanted to add, however, you were pretty sure Kylo was able to hear your thoughts and thus your silent words as well anyway.

“We’ll see.” He was surprisingly calm. “Until then, you will honour us with your presence.” He mocked.

“So you’re going to keep me hostage.” You stated dryly, biting back the fear crawling through your body and clenching at your guts like fists made of steel.

“You’ll be my guest. I’ll have you escorted to my private quarters in the meantime. There is no need for you to… dwell in here.”

If you’d been in trouble before, you were now certain you were dead. If what they said about him was true… he would suck you dry. For God’s sake, you didn’t even know what your killer looked like!

“Don’t you worry, little girl. You’ll see my face soon enough.”

* * *

Kylo’s private quarters were quite impressive. They were huge, spacious and luxurious, decorated sparsely with black furniture. It was a rather depressing place than something one would call home, however, you knew that it could have been worse.

Shortly after one of the nameless stormtroopers had locked you in here, you felt an intimidating and eerie presence behind you. You didn’t have to turn around to learn who it was. How did he even get in here this quiet? You hadn’t heard the doors open.

“You’d do well to keep me alive until the Resistance shows up. If I die, your plan is ruined.” You choked out, your bravery slipping away from you with every breath you took.

“I am aware. When they arrive, they will find you fully intact.” His robotic voice informed you, showing only the hint of mockery. “Or at least… almost,”

You swallowed in an attempt to suppress your fear.

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“Your thoughts tell me different, little girl.” There it was again. It was like he had ignited a smouldering spark inside of you and you gritted your teeth as biting anger took over. _Little girl._ You doubted you’d survive this so you could just as well die with dignity, remembered as someone who fought bravely against their enemies in order to protect what’s right until the bitter end.

“I prefer being called by my name.” You spat, clenching your fists and almost copying him in the process. A small hiss echoed through the air as he breathed out slowly. He placed his gloved fingers on his helmet before he took it off.

It was hard to concentrate on his words when you caught a glimpse of his profile. Black curly hair, full lips… an almost gentle expression on his face… he was… _beautiful_ and most of all, he didn’t look ruthless or cruel at all until you looked him in the eye. They were blood red, glowing in the dimly lit quarters. He really _was_ a vampire. Was he stunning you already? How could you remain so calm and not scream and run away? How did you just stand there looking at him in awe, fascinated by him?

“Maybe. But to me, you’re only a Resistance soldier. My troopers and I will treat you that way.” Anonymity. It gave him a certain power. It was easier mistreating and killing people if you didn’t know them personally. Maybe deep inside, he had something like a good heart—a tainted one—but good.

He could hear your heartbeat. Of course he could, it was louder than a steam hammer and yet, hope flooded your veins.

“Then why did you bring me here?” You motioned around the dark quarters, trying to keep your hands from shaking too much.

“Do you know why my eyes are red, little girl?”

 _Hunger,_ you thought, your heart now skipping a beat.

“Yes. Hunger. Desire. I said I wouldn’t harm you… not in a conventional way, anyway. It’s been a while since I had a beautiful young woman all to myself.”

Creepily slow, he approached you, taking one step after another and circling you like he was checking what part of you would taste best. You still stood there, frozen. Had he used the Force on you? You felt so light… so worriless. Vampires who were skilled Force users certainly were the deadliest mixture. You wondered why he had chosen to turn into… this.

“Power, little girl. More power,” he replied, reading your mind once more. Finally, his gloved fingers touched your neck, brushing the (Y/H/C) curtain of your hair out of the way to expose your sensitive skin.

He inhaled deeply when you flinched, taking in the smell of your body.

“I can’t move,” you whispered, your eyes filling up with tears. Gone was your bravery, gone was the wish to die with dignity. You were downright _scared._ Would it hurt? Him sucking your blood out of your body, draining you, weakening you? “Why can’t I move?”

“Because I don’t want you to,” Kylo muttered. His hot breath collided with your skin, sending shivers up and down your spine, his full lips brushed against neck, causing you to flinch once more. It was an atrocious feeling—your body tingling and trembling to no avail.

“Lie down on the bed.” He suddenly ordered. _Of course._ You would lie down on the bed, you would obey him… your limbs, now tickling you with their own willpower again, didn’t give his command a second thought.

Without hesitation, you moved over to the huge king-size bed and slid onto the black silken sheets. A comfortable bed. He must sleep like a prince every night. Or day… but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t bring yourself to bolt the room, flee from his clutches, his sharp fangs, the red blood lust in his eyes…

Kylo licked his lips. A strangely arousing gesture as he took in your whole body, lying there on full display just for his pleasure and thirst.

It was when he finally climbed on the bed to hover above your hips and grabbed the hem of your dark pants to tear them off, you finally let out a silent scream.

“No! No, please!”

Was he going to rape you?!                    

“My cock won’t go near that pretty pussy of yours, little girl. I merely want a taste of you,” he whispered hoarsely. Impatiently, he ripped your panties off your body, exposing your cunt to him. You blushed. Despite everything that had happened to you today, you _blushed_ , your cheeks turning red and hot under his scrutinising gaze. He was looking at your most intimate parts and he had no right to at all. No man had ever seen your sex and now, Kylo Ren was glancing down at it as if it was some kind of tempting piece of chocolate cake.

Eagerly, he pushed your legs apart, ordering you not to move as you began to struggle. Immediately, you stilled.

What would he do? What would he… _oh._

You gasped when you felt his lips on your thigh, working its way to the inside with a steady pace. He wasn’t gonna touch you _there_ with his mouth, was he? He’d said he was hungry. Hungry for… for… for what?!

“Be a good little girl for me,” he murmured against your thigh. “Then maybe I’ll let you cum.”

What?! How would you cum from _this_? You were absolutely terrified!

“Please, no, stop, I… _ahh_!” Yelling out in pure agony, your eyes widened when you felt the sharp pain cursing through your thigh and spreading in your whole leg.

Kylo had sunken his teeth, his pointy fangs, into the inside of your right thigh, sucking and licking and drinking everything you gave him. Blood was dripping from the wound right into his mouth as he swallowed with relish, closing his blood red eyes.

You still couldn’t move but only endure the torture until it ended. How long would it take until the Resistance would save you? Would they come at all to take the risk?

But there was something else filling up your body. Something warm, something relaxing, with jolts of thrills shooting right… between your legs?!

You… you were getting wet! Your cunt was throbbing, dripping within seconds and growing hotter with every sip of blood he took. Was he doing this to you? Was he luring your body into arousal? What for?

When Kylo retreated, you breathed in sharply at the loss of his warm mouth on your skin, leaving you trembling and shaking in pleasure, your fear wiped from existence, even when you saw your blood staining his lips and dropping from the corners of his mouth.

“Blood tastes delightful when the source is afraid but it tastes even better when it’s aroused.” He explained. He was still hovering between your legs, his breath blowing gently on your glistening folds. They were, along with your needy clit, begging for attention.

“I-I’m n-not a-ar-aroused,” you stuttered in an attempt to sound defiant, your voice shaking so much you struggled to breathe properly. You didn’t even believe yourself but right now, you couldn’t bring yourself to feel something like shame. You _needed_ relief. Somehow, anyhow!

“Yes, you are, little girl. I can see you soaking for me.” You screamed in surprise when he suddenly pressed his mouth on your sex, sliding his tongue over your slit up to your little nub where he rested for a while before lapping up some of your juices to use them as lubricant.

Soon, he was eating you furiously, sucking and nibbling at your clit, massaging your folds with his teeth, biting you gently and fucking you with his tongue. You could feel his sharp fangs scratching against your slick flesh, the coolness of his inhaling, the hotness of his exhaling. Your blood was spread all over your pussy now, only adding to your arousal as he allowed you to move your hands to clench at the black silken bed sheets beneath you. You were climbing the ladder of climax, the knot in your stomach tightening with every stroke of his luscious tongue.

 _No._ No, you couldn’t possibly… you moaned.

“I know you want to cum. You can’t suppress it. Cum! Cum for me, little girl.”

Your orgasm rippled through you like electricity, surging you from the inside out. It was like a bonfire burning between your legs as you pulsated, throbbed and clenched around his tongue, your walls milking it relentlessly until you saw stars.

Half an eternity later, so it seemed, you finally came down from your high, a panting and sweating mess underneath him.

“Good girl,” he murmured, retreating from between your legs to lie down beside you. He wasn’t controlling you anymore, however, there was no strength left in you to escape. So you simply lay there, limply, letting him pull you into his arms. His eyes… were back to normal. A deep brown that let you see a brokenness he tried to hide from the world.

Thinking about it made you tired… so tired… so weak. You fought to stay awake, though your mind was clouded and your head seemed to be surrounded by white cotton candy, numbing all of your senses. Was it the blood loss? The intensity of your climax?

“You taste ravishing, little girl. I might just keep you as my toy. Supreme Leader Snoke would approve on something to vent my spleen on after training.” He murmured, shortly before you drifted off to sleep, relieved and defeated.


	19. Imagine Kylo Ren catching you using the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Kylo Ren catching you using the Force

_Words: 1332  
Warnings: **SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI**_

* * *

 

Pain. Stinging and scourging pain was all you felt when you lifted another metal pipe to store it away, the strength in your left arm dropping as fast as the object you had lifted. A loud clatter echoed through the room and drowned your antagonised hissing as you grunted at the agony tormenting your mangled body.

This was the third time this week you almost broke your bones while attempting to do the work your engineer colleagues were supposed to get done. You were all but weak for heaven’s sake—but those pipes weighed more than eighty pounds each. Lifting them high up over your head was almost impossible and yet, you tried, again and again, fearing that if you refused, your generous colleagues would get you suspended.

You needed this job as much as you needed that cot you had been given upon your arrival on the Finalizer. Against all reason, it was the perfect place to hide from the First Order—doing dirty work for them while they kept searching the cosmos for force-sensitive individuals that would train under Kylo Ren himself, your new Supreme Leader.

You didn’t know the details and you didn’t want to. It was bad enough you were _one_ of those individuals, not wanting to take sides or train under anyone for the sake of ruling the galaxy. The power it gave you, you enjoyed. At night, when everyone else was asleep, you would secretly practice levitating objects, revelling in the feeling of what you liked to call magic. Outside of your quarters—a tiny room resembling a prison cell rather than an actual home—you forbad yourself to use the Force; not if you wanted to remain undiscovered and safe. Of course, training under Kylo Ren wouldn’t be the worst—quite on the contrary. You had always admired his strength, even if the temper tantrums he threw once in a while scared you shitless. Still… he was intimidating. His sheer _presence_ was intimidating.

Closing your eyes for a brief moment, you took a deep breath and lifted the pipe again. You didn’t even manage to move it off the ground this time. Instead, the same pain like before, more prominent and dizzying this time, shot through your body like hot needles.

 _Fine._ You definitely needed to pay the infirmary a visit after this but first… you had to get this done or your colleagues would rat you out by talking to Hux. Another man who intimidated you, scared you even. Perhaps this wasn’t the right place for you after all.

Staring at the pipe as if it were some nasty insect, you pondered. No one would see… you were alone in here. Just… this once? Quickly? You nodded to yourself, biting your lower lip before taking a last, thorough look around you and then, stretching out your arm towards the pipe on the ground.

You concentrated, focusing on doing the exact same thing you kept doing to the metal drawer in your room—you levitated it and then, simply brought it up to where it belonged.

There. All done.

* * *

Kylo Ren stopped dead in his tracks when he sensed it. The Force, used by… someone other than him. He clenched his gloved fists, his head tilting ever so slightly as he came to a stop next to an open storage room, watching your weak form standing confidently before a pile of metal pipes and… hovering one of them high up in the air with nothing but your mind.

“You,” he started, the confusion in his voice clearly audible. He had been relinquishing wearing his helmet lately, for whatever reason. Without the voice modulator, it sounded smooth, dark… intriguing.

The first time you had seen his face was while fixing a gas pipe. You had almost broken it beyond repair when he walked by, his freckled face framed by dark hair, complimenting a pair of brown eyes and full lips. _Heavens…_

Spinning around, alarmed and anxious, you were met with his scrutinising, almost taunting and reproachful gaze. His broad form, covered in black clothes and a cloak, took up most of the space in the threshold, blocking your only exit and escape.

“C-commander, I-I… I-I w-was just… uh…” What had he seen? _How much_ had he seen?

“I believe it is Supreme Leader now.” He corrected you sternly, his dark eyes still locked with yours. You swallowed thickly, nodding when you realised your mistake.

“Y-yes, of course, I’m-I’m sorry. Supreme Leader. I was just, um…”

“You are using the Force.”

“No!” You replied a little too quickly. “I wasn’t! How would I? I mean…”

“You are force-sensitive.” He repeated, stepping closer to you. His right arm outstretched, his mind invaded yours, sending a pulling pain through your skull. You grunted, forcing your eyes shut.

That’s it. You were done for. He knew. He’d know everything now.

When he retreated, leaving you weak and spent, you stumbled, propping yourself on the pile of metal pipes. Sweat was covering your forehead and glistening in the dim light of the storage room.

“You are quite clever, aren’t you? Hiding right under my nose.”

“I-I m-meant no disrespect, Com-Supreme Leader.”

Kylo frowned. “Then what else did you mean by pretending to be a mere engineer, using the Force behind my back instead of _approaching_ me, telling me about your abilities?” He asked, unbelieving and almost _bored_ by your pathetic excuses.

“I-I… I _am_ an engineer, I… self-preservation?” You might as well take that custom-made lightsaber from his belt and stab yourself. _Self-preservation._ Did you want him to _kill_ you right on the spot?!

“Please, I’m just… I’m really weak, I can hardly do anything. I couldn’t be what you want me to be, I…” But there was only one other option. If he didn’t take it upon himself to train you… he would have to kill you to make sure you didn’t end up joining Rey and the Resistance. _You wouldn’t ever, he must know that! For Fuck’s sake, he had just pried your mind open like a nut!_

Would you be able to do that too? Instantly, you wondered what it would be like to read people’s minds… knowing what’s going on inside their heads…

“You’re stronger than you think. And you know how this will go. You need a teacher.”

You shook your head, backing away. “There is a reason I didn’t tell anyone. I don’t want anything to do with this. The Jedi, the Sith… that undying war between them…”

“You think I do?” Kylo interrupted, taking yet another step forward. He was so close now you could almost feel his body heat radiating off him… or was it the Force? Were you able to _feel_ it surging within him?

“Then don’t.”

“W-what?”

“Don’t. I will create a new universe, a new galaxy. No Jedi, no Sith… only power. Join me, (Y/N).”

Your heart skipped a beat. How did he know your… right. Mind reading. Surely, he knew _everything_ by now.

“I…”

“ _Join me_.”

“I’m just an engineer!” You exclaimed, still unsure of this whole situation. Here he was, Kylo Ren, doing what you had dreaded and… anticipated? He was offering to train you. Show you the ways of the Force, teach you so much more than just levitating objects in your quarters.

“For now.” He replied calmly. “But you can be more.”

“W-what if I refuse?”

Kylo frowned. “Will you?”

You swallowed, meeting his brown eyes again. Your heart was in your mouth when you answered.

“No.”

So when he hold out his gloved hand for you to take, you obliged, the sensation of the warm leather against your fingers sending pleasant shivers up and down your spine.

“Don’t be afraid.” He murmured barely audible, the Force cursing through both your bodies like electricity, your powers combined, intertwined like ivy.

Your fate came crushing down on you that day. From now on, nothing would ever be the same again. Kylo Ren would make sure of that.


	20. (NSFW) Imagine serving the First Order as a pleasure slave and Kylo Ren learning about you due to recent events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine serving the First Order as a pleasure slave and Kylo Ren learning about you due to recent events (NSFW)

_Words: 2460  
Warnings: **SPOILERS FOR TLJ!** , non-con, (sexual) submission, slave!Reader, smut, mental breakdown_

* * *

 

It was meditation that kept you alive. Spending hours in your own mind, letting go of everything chaining you to the Star Destroyer, it was liberating. It distracted you from all of the hours in which you had been forced to act on your profession.

The First Order had kidnapped you from your original master and slave driver shortly after Ben Solo destroyed Luke Skywalker’s Jedi camp—you had no business neither with the Jedi or the Sith, however. For years on end already, you had been keeping your own force-sensitivity a secret, using it to survive this new life that had been chosen for you without your consent.

Now, you were here, living in some small quarters providing you with an uncomfortable cot and a tiny bathroom you could barely turn around in. For a few hours of peace a day, so you figured, it was still sufficient.

There was a specific reason you were here, of course—to ensure the infamous Knights of Ren delivered their best performance when Supreme Leader Snoke demanded another hard and exhausting training session.

They would take their frustration out on you, using you in all ways they saw fit—but, never once hurting you in the process. The closest you had come to actual pain had been when one of the Knights had spanked your behind for showing up late due to a red and messy emergency. In fact, when they claimed you for their pleasure, they always made sure you enjoyed yourself too.

And still, you zoomed out. As soon as your silken bathrobe fell, as soon as you felt leather-covered hands that did not belong to you roam over your body… you shut yourself down, making use of your force-sensitivity and meditating for as long you had to endure them. It worked. It worked every single time and you promised to yourself that one day, you would get your revenge; that one day, you would leave this godforsaken place.

But then, Supreme Leader Snoke died. Killed by the scavenger girl, you had learned by the General, and there was only one other person to take his place. _Him._ Commander of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren. He was the only one who hadn’t ever used you, primarily simply because… he had no idea you were onboard.

Snoke had deemed it as too much of a distraction for his precious apprentice to take pleasure in a woman, that privilege was preserved solely for the lower ranked knights. With Snoke dead, however, you became his property.

Now, you were awaiting his arrival in his very own quarters, hoping he would be merciful on you. For all you knew, he could get mad at you for being held a secret—you had heard of his terrible temper tantrums or… or he would send you away, get rid of you, relinquishing your services.

Either way, you would have to do as you had been told. Offering yourself to him like a prize, not objecting, not talking back and _always_ being respectful.

Your heart was beating like a steam hammer when the huge metal door to his quarters finally slid open, revealing his broad and tall form.

You had never seen him in person—only imagined him to be intimidating and radiating danger with every step it took. Kylo Ren lived up to your dreaded expectations but, what surprised you nevertheless was that he didn’t wear that concealing helmet of his.

Nervously, you wrapped your silken bathrobe tighter around your body, biting your lower lip in a pathetic attempt to stay calm. He was… handsome. A beautiful young man, defined by dark hair and eyes, full lips and countless moles decorating his skin.

Your blood ran cold when he spoke, revealing a dark but smooth voice.

“I was told there would be a captive waiting in my quarters for me to take care of when I returned.” _Yes._ General Hux himself had shooed you here in the hopes of getting rid of you. Or maybe he was just jealous he was not allowed to touch the Knights of Ren’s plaything. “Who exactly are you?”

He was calm. _Too_ calm. You expected him to scream at you, lash out instantly for even considering avoiding his brown and scrutinising gaze, not to try and hold a normal conversation with you— _you_ , a mere pleasure slave.

“Your predecessor had me brought onboard to please your knights, Supreme Leader. I was to… keep them at bay.”

Kylo frowned. It almost appeared like he needed a second to properly comprehend what you had told him, yet when he understood, he narrowed his eyes angrily. _There we go. I did_ not _have a fulfilled life._

“A whore?” He asked, slightly tilting his head in the process.

You only nodded in response, too afraid to use words.

“What about Snoke himself? Did he ever…?”

“No.”

Kylo paused.

“I know nothing of you. How come I’ve been commanding the First Order for so long now and have not once learned of your existence?” He hissed, his voice getting louder. Scared of how he could easily unlatch the custom-made lightsaber from his belt, turn it on and grill you, you resisted the urge to shrug.

“Perhaps he simply assumed you would be in no need of my services.”

“Or that you would be too much of a distraction?” He spat back. Was he able to read your mind? He was strong with the Force, you knew. You learned well enough how to hide your own powers but resisting others came a long way.

“Maybe. I’m afraid that was out of my hand, Supreme Leader. Does it matter? You may do as you please now. I belong to you.” You might as well get it over with. If he wanted you, he would take what he desired either way. You had realised quickly that struggling and resisting only aroused those crude soldiers more and if you behaved, they would eventually reward you. Orgasms, you had to admit, felt a lot better during meditation when nothing but you existed in the vastness of space.

You emphasised your words by slowly untying your bathrobe until it would slide off your body and fall to the ground silently. You were unpermitted to wear clothes other than the piece of fabric to your very feet now—it was a lot more convenient, even if incredibly, humiliatingly exposed and vulnerable.

Kylo took a step forward. He was so tall he only needed the one to close the short distance between you, his expression threatening and… undecided. For a brief moment, he simply looked you deep in the eye as if to learn your darkest thoughts and secrets. One of his gloved hands came up to brush a streak of your hair out of your face, tugging it behind your ear.

He seemed… insecure. Unsure of what he should do and so unlike the terrifying leader figure you had imagined him to be. Was Ben Solo still in there after all? You had never known him but right now, you felt like staring into the sad eyes of a young man who had made all of the wrong decisions.

Finally, he nodded, inching away again. His eyes lingered over your naked body for a second, drinking in your most intimate parts on full display for him. Shivers ran up and down your spine. You never felt this way when one of his knights decided to spend some private time with you.

“Lay down on the bed,” he instructed you calmly, his anger vaporising into thin air. Part of you was relieved he wasn’t enraged anymore, the other loathed what was going to happen next. Used like an object, like a toy, like a _thing_ one could take their frustrations out on. It disgusted you—and partially, you even disgusted yourself for not putting up a fight.

Kylo never took his eyes off you when he fumbled around his dark cloak to remove it, carelessly dropping it to the ground. Next, his gloved fingers moved to open his pants to free his manhood. A semi-erect cock caught your eyes as he wrapped them around it, lazily stroking himself with his own glance glued to your naked and involuntarily willing body.

You swallowed. He was huge. Much bigger than the other knights. Unless he made sure to get you wet before he entered you, this would hurt—despite your meditation.

It didn’t take him long to fully prepare himself. His impressive length was quick to come to life, standing proudly and twitching in joyful anticipation as he climbed on the mattress. It sank in under his weight, his whole body towering above you as if he were a giant and you, his next meal. In a way, it was true.

It was the moment he jerked you close and dug his fingers into your hips to pull you on his lap, the rest of you remaining in a lying position, that you prepared to meditate and zoom out. He knew what he was doing then. That way, he would be able to keep his eyes on you, watch how your breasts bounced from his powerful thrusts and how his thick cock would stretch your pussy lips, filling you completely.

 _No matter._ It didn’t matter what he saw. You would be gone any moment now and far, far away. You briefly closed your eyes, zoning out, shutting down and detaching your mind from your body the very moment you felt Kylo slowly pushing into you—only each and every one of your thoughts remained locked up inside of your human shell, unable to let go.

Panic flooded you. What was happening? Breathing heavily, you tried again, attempting to ignore the stinging of your walls when your new Supreme Leader grunted, gritting his teeth and sheathing himself inside you even deeper.

It was to no avail. Something was blocking you—and you were certain this _something_ were Kylo Ren’s own skills with the Force.

A devastated scream escaped your lips when he reached his destination, his dick buried inside you to the hilt. The burning sensation wasn’t unbearable—but it wasn’t too comfortable either. Much rather was it the fact you were being used as a _fuck toy_ and now, you had to endure it with your mind being present, vigilant and aware.

The tears came with his first thrust. Pumping in and out of you in a steady rhythm, Kylo’s fingers kept exploring your naked thighs, occasionally stroking your pubic bone. He was fully focused on your sex, or much rather, his own deep inside you to notice your struggle to breathe.

A panic attack was the last thing you needed right now. If you did—if you failed to please, this would be your certain death.

Very soon after, however, after his toe-curling rocking grew even more erratic and frantic, he began to notice that something was wrong. Your eyes were widened, your breathing but a mess and the shaking of your whole body no longer deniable. The betraying wetness staining your reddened cheeks must have been the reason for why he retreated, pulling out of you in one swift motion. He hesitated with his next move, giving you enough time to get on your knees and flee from the bed.

You had _never_ done this before—it was considered disrespectful, impolite to say the least to just jump out of bed after sex with the knights. You were to remain still and unfazed, always ready to give them _more._

It hardly mattered now, though. You had interrupted his frenzied pleasure, he already had a valid reason for killing you. Besides, your knees gave in after a few steps, causing you to fall to the hard ground and curl up against his drawer.

You wanted answers. And you wanted them now.

“H-h-how did y-you d-do it? W-why? W-why did you d-d-do that?” Your voice was trembling, your words but stuttered. Kylo stood, his expression both confused and vexed. He simply ignored his impatient erection.

“I-I zone out,” you continued. “I u-usually always just z-zone out so I don’t have to…” Eyes wet with new tears, you looked up at him. “Why did you block me?”

Kylo frowned. Again, it appeared like he needed a second to fully understand your words. Then it clicked.

“You are… using the Force to detach your mind from your body.” It was more like a statement than a question.

Every single cell of your body screamed for you to resist and deny it but even you did not see the point in that. You had let your guard down anyway. Right now, in this very moment, Kylo would be able to feel you were force-sensitive.

“You did every time they fucked you.” His bold language had you flinch, still, you found yourself nodding. “I didn’t do anything to block you. Nothing at all,” Apparently, however, he had already had an assumption as to why your powers had ceased to work—he just wasn’t telling you.

Gnashing his teeth with a start, he clenched his gloved fists. You feared he would do what you expected and kill you now, perhaps even with his bare hands or even worse, using the Force to choke you but it came different. Kylo surprised you for the second time that day when he took a deep breath and then knelt down beside you.

“We will not do this again. I will…” He paused once more, debating with himself whether it would be a good idea to show mercy and condolescence. “I will release you from your previous duties and I will train you.”

Your lips parted, a whimper escaping them.

“I don’t want to be trained, I just want to go home.”

“This is home. You have been here for years, what is the point in leaving? What’s waiting for you out there?”

“Freedom,” you said without hesitation.

“The Force _will_ free you,” he reinforced. Determination was sparkling in his brown eyes when he spoke. So he wasn’t going to kill you. He wasn’t going to let you go either but… you would never have to let anyone use your body again without your consent.

Maybe this was his way to apologise for his actions. _Yes_ , you concluded. Ben Solo was still in there. Kylo Ren was a deeply misunderstood man. Perhaps he was right and the Force would free you, for whatever it was, it seemed to be like a new beginning, an opportunity to start a new life given to you by the stars.

So you accepted. You knew you would be strong and with Kylo Ren by your side, you might even learn how to _feel_ again.


	21. (NSFW) Imagine Kylo Ren trying to protect you when Snoke finds out about your secret relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Kylo Ren trying to protect you when Snoke finds out about your secret relationship (NSFW)

_Words: 1598  
Warnings: loads of fluff and smut_

* * *

 

_They had rioted upon hearing you had left earlier this morning. Equipped with nothing more than a rucksack containing ammunition, a second gun, a knife and some dry snacks, the Resistance had sent you to the lion’s cave itself—on the other hand, you had been the only volunteer._

_Unlike your colleagues, Kylo Ren did not scare you. He was a young man, misguided and lonely, mind poisoned by an evil Force user. This was nothing you had not been prepared for. You were the best spy the Resistance had to offer, after all._

_The trick was to blend in so inconspicuously no one would ever notice you were present in the first place. You spent several weeks sulking away in closets, eavesdropping conversations between General Hux and his stormtroopers and munching on your dry meat. All the while regularly providing the Resistance with precious information. They had no idea there was a parasite, a stowaway on board._

_Only that was about to change. You were witty, smart and intelligent but you had underestimated the true powers of the Force—or maybe you had simply underestimated Kylo Ren._

_It was the day they were going to take off and leave the planet he caught you—and it was also the day you had never been more frightened._

_Perhaps your thoughts had betrayed you. The very thoughts that had kept you captivated by this black-haired man who used to be Leia’s son. Ben couldn’t be gone—the thought was so loud… it had alarmed him._

_“Now what do we have here?” His dark voice was taunting, playful even when he had discovered you in a corner. He instantly spotted the jewellery around your neck—the one symbol the Resistance used to communicate. You should have hidden it. Stupid you!_

_“Ben is_ gone _. Tell that to your General. You’re a spy?”_

_There was no chance to hide your thoughts anymore now. He would read you like an open book and when he looked at you with these brown eyes, both mysterious and threatening, you feared your legs might no longer support you._

_“How long?”_

_“H-how long what?”_

_“How long have you been here? How long have you been spying on us?”_

_You were moving towards him… or, were you? No… it was_ him. _His invisible grip on your neck tightened, surprising you and catching you off guard. Your eyes widened in shock._

* * *

Sweating, you jerked awake, hand reaching for your neck in panic. You were alright. Kylo was not choking you—in fact, he was sleeping, peacefully, right next to you. His slumber had grown a lot more restful ever since you had moved into his quarters.

You had to be careful. Apart from a handful of droids, no one knew you lived with the Commander of the First Order, especially since every single one on this ship knew who you were and where you had come from. Had it been wrong to betray the Resistance? You hadn’t technically… Kylo Ren—Ben—was part of Leia. You were not going to give up on him.

You kept dreaming of the night he found you. Back then, nothing could have terrified you more. He had sensed your fear—the respect you held for him despite his status on the Finalizer, yet what made him halt and take care of you himself instead of asking the stormtroopers to torture any information out of you, was the other emotion you kept drowning him with—it was compassion. And you could not help it.

Every time you looked at him, you were reminded of what he had been through, what Snoke had done to him and what he had lost when he was forced to leave his family for good.

“What’s wrong?” He muttered, his voice drowsy and sleepy. He could barely keep open his brown eyes when he squinted to make you out in the dark. Quickly, you shook your head.

“Bad dream, I’m alright. Go back to sleep.”

Neither of you had understood the first time you had kissed. It had started off as yet another interrogation, a painstaking method to get you to talk. Instead, you had practically pounced on each other. The Beauty had fallen in love with the Beast. If only you were princess and he, an actual villain.

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Kylo replied quietly. Shifting on the bed sheets, he reached for your back and started tracing your spine with his fingertips, eliciting pleasant shivers. “Snoke knows something. He can sense it. I don’t think you’re safe here anymore.”

“So this is what you would not tell me earlier this day? Kylo, you knew that sooner or later we have to leave. Or… _I_ have to leave. Leia still believes you might have killed me…”

You had been smart about your growing relationship, keeping it low key. You were very well aware, however, that one day… one day it would be inevitable for you to flee again.

“No, it’s different this time. He is… stalling.”

His light touches were all but distracting. They calmed him—touching, stroking and caressing you had proven to scare away his own nightmares. Only they aroused you both at the very same time. It was no different this time.

Sighing, you leaned into him, enjoying the warmth of his muscly chest against your back. There was no need for clothes when you were both in bed, undisturbed and alone. You never kept them on for too long anyway when you were together.

“Kylo, what are you not telling me?”

He closed his eyes, pain visible on his face.

_Don’t you think I do not know who you go crying to every night? Whose arms you run into like a child?_

Snoke’s words had him squirm. “You need to leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning.” He said, ignoring your hesitant question.

“Kylo…” He shut you up with a kiss. Desperate and eager, he moved his warm lips against yours, his tongue demanding entrance into your mouth to play with yours; and despite the growing fear in your stomach, you soon went limp in his arms.

As he pressed you against him, lips travelling to your neck to taste you, you gave in like the most cherished doll in the entire universe. You could feel his erection growing against your buttocks, the blood rushing to his member desperate for attention and your heated body.

_Fail again and I will kill your little… distraction._

Kylo suppressed a whimper when you grinded against him, your mind giving away control. He _owned_ you, all of you. If you had to leave him now, in this very moment… you would drown.

As he wrapped his strong arms around you to grope your breasts, you soon noticed your breathing quickening. Nothing prepared you for the invisible force between your legs, massaging your folds and applying pressure to your clit until your legs parted willingly, wetness spreading at your entrance.

“Kylo…”

“Promise you’ll leave tomorrow.” _You should have done so way earlier anyway_. And yet, it felt so wrong.

“Kylo, I can’t…”

“Promise.” His voice was stern, the Force disappearing. Disappointed, you dug your nails into the mattress and pushed back until your arse rubbed against his hard cock.

“Fine, I promise!”

Your words struck him like a password. Stroking your belly as if to soothe you, he positioned one of your legs over his to gain access to your soaking core. Then, slowly, he sheathed himself inside you, moving ever so gently.

The way Kylo filled you had you bite your lower lip, the breath-taking sensation overwhelming. Just when he started fucking up into you eagerly, the Force on your clit returned until it was almost unbearable.

Climbing the ladder of orgasm higher and higher, you enjoyed the feeling of being united with him, your walls already clenching around his hard member. Neither of you would last long—this was lazy-in-the-middle-of-the-night-sex and if anything, if what he had confessed was true, the last time you’d have sex for a longer while.

A moan escaped your lips when Kylo grazed your g-spot, his length twitching inside you as he sensed your climax nearing. The Force instantly grew stronger, working your clit so intensely now you feared to faint from all the pleasure cursing through your body—right until burst into millions of tiny pieces, whispering Kylo’s name as you desperately sought your composure.

It was all he needed to reach his own peak. Exploding there and then, his steel grip around you tightened almost painfully as he came, shooting ropes of his cum right inside your pulsating core. His cock was still twitching when he pulled out to take a look at the mess you had made and as he softened again, you took the freedom to turn around in his arms, facing him with a sly smile on your lips.

“You leave tomorrow.” He murmured again, needing to hear your approval once again.

“Only if you promise you will come after me.”

* * *

It was a promise he held. Only two months later, a both terrifying and cheerful message reached the Resistance. Supreme Leader Snoke was dead, replaced by none other than Commander— _Supreme Leader_ Kylo Ren. He was coming for the Resistance, or so they thought.

A smile crept up on your lips as you watched Leia going through some First Order documents Kylo had given you for you to not raise any suspicion.

Kylo Ren, the strong man he had become, had killed the one who was threatening your life and he was indeed coming back for you _._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


End file.
